Metal Misery
by Mechagodzilla128
Summary: Metal Sonic destroyed the program that forced him to kill and destroy. Now, feeling lonely, he wants to find a friend. But, after rejection, he falls into misery, until someone feels the same. This is a bit different than most of my stories.MetalSonic/Amy
1. Chapter 1

Metal Sonic sat on a rock and looked up at the clouds

Metal Sonic sat on a rock and looked up at the clouds. He was in a small clearing with a small lake, and trees and plants. The peaceful happy setting wasn't the same as his feeling though. He was upset.

"Why?" he thought. "Why did it have to be like this?"

Metal Sonic reviewed his life. He was built by Eggman. He was given emotions. He was given thinking, he was given a purpose. He was told to kill Sonic. He tried and tried, but he could not. He realized how hopeless it was and ripped out the program from his head. He was free to normal thinking now. But, without that purpose….without that false lust for kill…….he felt empty.

"Why?" he asked again. "I could have been……a good person…..but no, I just HAD to be Mr. Evil killer robot." He growled angrily. "I just had to be built to kill to make people miserable….why?"

He fell back into depression. He hated everything he was. Why, recently he had tried to be with others. He had tried to be their friend. He had tried to explain….they would never understand. And all because he was who he was in the past.

_Flashback_

_Metal Sonic woke up, after a long time. He had been put in a scrap pile after he had been defeated as Metal Overlord. He realized how hopeless the situation of beating Sonic was. He hated that program. So, without hesitating, he ripped it out of his head. For it could not be deleted._

_He then had a tremendous wave of feeling shoot through him. Without the need to kill Sonic, he felt…….free._

_Metal felt happy for the first time in his life. But, he wanted to share his happiness with others. He was about to run off…..but then stopped._

"_But, I have no friends" thought Metal sadly. "Well, maybe they will forgive and forget if I show them that I changed, and I want to be different." He said hopefully._

_He zoomed off. And he first ran into Tails who was testing out his new gadget in a test zone he had made._

"_Ha ha! It works!" said Tails with glee. "I have made a new invention! The rocket shoes! Now, like Shadow, I can run as fast as Sonic, and keep up with him!" he said, slipping them off._

_Metal smiled inside. He walked up to Tails and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Oh hi Sonic! Want to race now that I can move as………fast………..as……" he slowed down in words as he saw Metal Sonic standing in front of him._

"_I'm not Sonic, but sure, I would love to race you." Said Metal Sonic._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" said Tails screaming. "SONIC, KNUCKLES, SOMEBODY!!" he said and tried to run off._

"_Woah, there Tails." said Metal, holding his shoulder in an iron grip. "I got my program that makes me want to kill Sonic removed, and……"_

_Tails whirled on him. "GET OFFA ME!!" he said, and his tails came crashing down on his head. Metal was stunned for a moment, and Tails took that moment to slip on the shoes, and run off._

"_Well, that didn't go well." Said Metal Sonic. "Well, maybe someone else will be better."_

_But they weren't. They either ran in fear, or tried to attack him. No one would listen. They wouldn't trust him. They wouldn't believe him. They hated him._

_So, depressed and alone, Metal decided to be alone, and think._

Metal growled again. "How come they don't understand? I changed! I…ripped the friggen program outta my head for goodness sake!" he said, fuming. "Why do they still hate me?"

_Because people will always remember. They will always hate you. They won't trust you. They all will want to kill you. They will remember who you __**were**__. Not who you __**are**__. He thought._

Metal looked at the city in the distance. With his long range sight, he could see the people there. They were all hanging out together, having a blast………being happy………

He couldn't be that way……..he was a killer, a machine……….a destroyer.

"It……..it…..was that Eggman!" he said, rising up. "He is the reason for all my troubles!" he said, clenching his fists.

_But, after you kill him, what then? _A voice in his head replied.

"I will……..I will…………" he stopped. "Nevermind." He said realizing the situation. "Revenge won't solve anything…..my problems will still be there….." he said, sadly.

Metal sat back down, and hopelessly fell back into depression. He wanted to die and end this misery, but he wanted to live life, happily. He wanted to feel what they felt. He wanted to be like them! Happy, and joyus, and kind, and caring. Everything that was impossible for him to experience.

"I guess…….I'll just…….be alone…." He said sadly. He got up, and left the clearing. He decided to build himself a little home. He wanted some place to be. So, he started cutting down trees and using his claws to shape the wood into the way it should be. And he also made wooden pegs to keep the structure together.

By midnight he had finished the house. It wasn't anything special, but he was glad that he had built a place for him to go when he needed it. He didn't sleep, but he recharged his energy when he was not active, so he walked inside, and sat in a corner….and shut down for the night.

Metal Sonic woke up the next day, recharged, and ready. He felt a new feeling of hope that something would change……that this day, would be different! He zoomed out of the house, and out into the world.

"Oh, what shall I do today?" he said, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps I shall go into the city, and see what is happening."

Metal went into the city, and looked around. There were people going about there business. And it all went quite well, until someone yelled……

"It's Eggman's creation, Metal Sonic!"

"Oh no! He is going to kill us all!" screamed another.

"Call Sonic! Call the cops!"

"Now, please people, please stop this, I am different now, I have changed. I am no longer under Eggman's influence. I only wish to happy, and to make others happy."

But, no one listened, the cops came, and Sonic came a few moments after.

"Well, Metal. First you terrorize my friend Tails, then Cream, and now the citizens? You really are on a roll!" said Sonic.

"Please, I only want peace." Pleaded Metal Sonic.

"Yeah right!" said Sonic. "Metal, you are cunning alright. Trying to make others think you changed. Pffffft. You can't change. You're a friggen robot!"

"But, I……" he started.

"I've heard enough of your lies and deception. Back to the scrap heap buddy!" he said, and spindashed at Metal.

Metal dodged the attack. "But, I've changed! I ripped out the program that makes me want to kill you! I want to be what I want to be. Not what Eggman wants me to be!"

Sonic snorted. "As if! You really are desperate, aren't you pal? You know you can't defeat me, so you go and try to play good guy. Sorry pal, not going to work on me!"

Metal lowered his head. They didn't want him here. "Fine then. I shall leave." He said in a low voice.

Sonic lowered his fist. "Wait, you aren't going to fight me?" he said, in surprise.

Metal didn't answer, he just flew away with his head low. He flew back to his forest, into his home, and curled up into a ball.

(Meanwhile)

"Woah, that was weird." Said Sonic.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't have too much trouble." Said one of the cops. "Thanks for the help Sonic."

"No problem guys." He said.

Sonic was almost home when he heard a voice.

"SONIC!!"

"Oh, no." said Sonic and he picked up speed.

"Sonic come back!" yelled Amy.

"No way!" yelled Sonic back.

"Why do you run from me Sonic? Come back!" yelled Amy again.

Amy ran forward with all her strength and leaped on top of him.

"OOFFF!!"

"I got you Sonic!" said Amy happily.

"Get off of me Amy." Sonic growled.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." She said, backing off of him.

Sonic got up, and frowned. "I can't take this anymore, so I'll just say it."

_He is going to confess his love! This is it! _Thought Amy.

"I hate you."

"Wha……WHAT?" Amy could hardly believe her ears. "Wha………why?"

"Because you always run after me, and being a nuisance. You don't give me a moment's rest, and I couldn't say this before, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" he said. "Now, leave me alone!"

As Sonic sped off, she broke into tears. She couldn't believe it. Sonic hated her. She cried and ran, not caring where she went. She just wanted to be alone.

"How could he? Why did this happen?" she cried.

Up ahead was a big woods. She had been there a long time ago. Before she knew Sonic, it was her secret place. And she decided to go there to think, and calm down.

Metal Sonic stood up. He could've swore he heard a voice. He walked to the door, and opened it. He saw sitting in the clearing, was Amy Rose, crying her eyes out.

"What happened to her?" he said quietly.

He decided to get closer, and he sat behind her, listening.

"Oh, why does Sonic hate me?" she sobbed. "I…..I showed him kindness and love, and……" she broke into tears again.

"This is about Sonic?" he whispered to himself quietly.

"Oh, no one likes me….I am useless. I can do nothing but cause trouble and get myself captured." She said sadly.

Metal Sonic was surprised that someone felt sadness like he had.

"They must all think I'm annoying. Sonic said he didn't want to hurt my feelings…….they must all be the same way…………they must all dislike me. Oh why doesn't anyone care?" she yelled.

"I do." Said Metal Sonic, standing up.

Amy stopped crying. She turned around, and saw Metal Sonic. She was speechless.

"You...sniff……care?" she said.

"Yes, I felt yesterday that even though I had ridden myself of Eggman's killing program, and I wished to be good, everyone reacted horribly to me." He said sadly.

"You……were telling the truth?" she said, a bit surprised.

Metal Sonic nodded. "I understand your pain. Please…...I have changed. Let me comfort you."

Amy nodded, and he held her, as she cried on his shoulder.

When Amy calmed down, she couldn't believe that of all people…..he would understand her. He seemed to have feelings………as another robot…….Gamma did.

"Th……thank you Metal." Said Amy, wiping her eyes.

"No, thank you……I needed this." He said.

Amy smiled slightly. She was glad that he had such kindness. _He was forced to be bad….it wasn't his choice._ She thought.

Metal put his hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I've been really lonely, and I was wondering if…..we could……you know…….be friends?"

Amy smiled. "I would love to!" she replied.

Metal was brimming with happiness. He had a friend. _Maybe things won't be so bad after all. _He thought, as they sat together, at the clearing.

"So, what happened that made you change?" she asked.

"Well……" he started.

Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you want to do

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Metal after he had finished his story.

"Umm….how about let's go to the city! There is a lot of things to do there!" said Amy enthusiastically.

Metal Sonic looked down sadly. "No, I went there earlier today, and the people called the cops and Sonic, and ran in fear. I am not welcome there." He said, closing his eyes.

Amy looked sad for a moment, and then, her eyes lit up in excitement. "I know!"

Metal looked up at her. "What?"

"We could put you in a disguise!" she said happily.

"Umm…..how do you hide my Metal exterior? And on top of that, I have glowing red eyes." He said.

Amy thought for a moment. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back." She said, and she zoomed off.

"What could she possibly have in mind?" he thought.

Amy ran out of the woods, and into the city. She arrived at a clothes store, and bought a long, black cloak, with a hood. And also a pair of black gloves. Then, she went to the paint shop, and bought some black paint. And as fast as she could, she ran back towards the woods at full speed.

When she arrived at the woods, she found Metal, standing in the exact same spot, looking in the same direction he had when she had left.

"Wow…..you must have a lot of patience, Metal." Said Amy.

Metal shrugged. "I was supposed to wait, so here I am." He said, eying the stuff. "Is that my new disguise?" he asked.

"Yup! Just wait until you put it on!" she said excitedly.

She covered him in black paint, and then, after it dried, they put the black cloak on him, and the gloves. Then, Amy pulled a hand mirror out, and gave it too him. "What do you think?" she said happily.

Metal stared at the disguise. With the black paint on, the cloak, and the gloves, he kind of looked a bit menacing.

"I can only see my eyes. It makes almost all of me invisible! But, won't people be suspicious?" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry!" said Amy happily. "You can be my long lost friend, Fred!"

"Fred?" Metal said uncertainly.

"Yeah!"

"But, what about my voice?" he said. "I still sound like a robot."

Amy thought for a moment. "It won't matter. You could stay silent for when you are around people, and I could always make something up." She said, grabbing his arm. "Come on! Let's go to the city!"

Metal smiled inwardly. "Amy……you have my thanks."

Amy turned and smiled at him. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Metal nodded. "Right."

"Now let's get going, slowpoke!" she said, jokingly.

"If I didn't have this cloak on, I would show you who was slow!" he said with a laugh.

"Hey!" said Amy giving him a playful punch on the arm.

The two of them walked to the city, laughing and talking about this and that. Completely forgetting the misery they had left behind.

(Meanwhile)

Sonic had made it home. _Stupid Amy. _He thought. _Jumping on me like that._

Sonic ran in, and fixed himself a chili dog. He suddenly felt as if he had done something wrong….he felt guilt.

"What did I do wrong? She is annoying." He said, as he jumped on the couch with his chili dog.

"As he ate it, he remembered the conversation between them."

_I hate you. And I didn't tell you before cause I didn't want to hurt your feelings!_

"Well…….maybe I was a bit harsh." He said with a sigh. "And she was crying when I left…..maybe I should go apologize….." he said, getting up. He bolted out the door to go find Amy.

"So, where should we go first, Metal?" asked Amy. "You haven't been here much, so I'll let you pick."

Metal shrugged. "I don't know what's here. Let's just do whatever you feel like, and I'll follow."

"Okay." Said Amy. "Actually, I feel a bit thirsty….let's go into a smoothie place, and then go to the park to chat a bit."

"As you wish." Said Metal, as she lead him to a Juice it up.

"I'll have the Strawberry Wave, please." Said Amy, to the man at the cash register.

"Coming right up!" he said, and looked strangely at Metal. "Umm…..miss….this guy isn't bothering you…..is he?"

Amy quickly answered, "Oh no. He is my friend Fred."

"Oh, I see." He said, mixing the drink up. "Does your friend…..Fred here want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks." He said.

The man looked at him strangely again. "What's with your voice sir?"

Amy walked up to him, and whispered. "He has a problem with his voice, so he can't talk normally. He is kinda sensitive about it."

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, then. Here is your drink. That will be 1.87 please. (I don't know how much they really cost….so I just made something up.)

Amy dug into her pockets, but she realized that she had accidently left her purse in the woods.

"Uh……" she started, trying to think up what to say.

Metal suddenly put a five on the counter and said "Keep all of it."

The man brightened, and thanked him. As they walked out of the place, Amy asked "Where did you get the money?"

Metal chuckled. "When he was mixing your drink, I noticed a five sitting there, and I realized that you left your purse behind……so I decided……he wouldn't notice."

"Metal! You shouldn't steal from people! That's wrong!" she said with a stern look on her face.

"But, it was done to avoid an awkward situation." He said plainly. "I knew you would feel embarrassed and bad about not having the money to pay him with…..so I decided to fix that." he said.

"Really? You thought about all that?" she said.

Metal nodded. "I didn't want you to feel bad….I'm sorry I stole from him." Lowering his head.

Instead of Amy getting mad at him, and saying he was a liar like he expected her to do, she hugged him. Metal, who was a bit bewildered, stood there in surprise.

"But, aren't you mad at me?" he said, a bit confused.

"No, you were thinking about making me happy…..and that is more than any of the others had done. Thank you."

Metal put his arm around her. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Amy pulled away from him with a smile. "Right!"

Metal would've grinned if he could, and said. "Race you to the park!"

"You're on!" said Amy, and they raced to the park.

The two were evenly matched, because Metal had to run, because of the cloak, and they were almost there…..when he tripped on the cloak.

"Metal!" yelled Amy, and she ran back to him. Metal got up, and said, "Blasted cloak."

"Are you hurt….I mean……dented? She said.

Metal shook his head. "I am made of harder material than the sidewalk."

"That's good-"

Just then, he zoomed off to the park, and said humorously. "I won."

Amy smiled. "Hey! Not fair!" she said, and ran over to Metal, who was laughing.

"Jerk." She said jokingly, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, come on. It was a joke." He said, and punched her lightly on the shoulder. Getting the idea of when it was appropriate.

The park was basically the typical type of park, except, it had a lake in the middle, with ducks in it. Some of the people were feeding them.

"Oh, it sure would be great if we could feed them too." Said Amy, thinking out loud.

Metal heard it, and strode over to a man, who was walking toward the lake, holding a loaf of bread. "Excuse me sir." He said.

The man looked fearfully at his appearance. "W….what do you want?"

Metal pointed to the loaf of bread. "May I have half of it, so Amy and I could feed the ducks?"

"Umm….sure….." he said breaking off half of it.

"Thank you sir!" he said, and walked back to Amy.

"Wow……thank you Metal!" said Amy happily.

"No problem." Said Metal.

They fed the ducks for a while, and then, when they ran out of bread, they decided to go sit on a bench, and talk.

"I like it here too." Said Amy. "It's a tad noisy sometimes, but it's enjoyable to be here." She said. "You know….I used to come here with Cream all the time, here to have picnics. It was always a lot of fun."

Metal looked at the sky, deep in thought.

"What's up Metal?" asked Amy.

Metal didn't budge. He just sat there….staring at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" she said, and looked up….but all she saw, was the clear, blue sky, and the tops of pine trees.

Suddenly, Metal broke out of his trance, he realized that Amy had been talking to him, and he was embarrassed. "I'm sorry Amy, I had something on my mind. What were you saying?"

Amy sighed. "Nevermind."

"Okay, if you say so." He said.

They sat there for a good hour, enjoying the scenery, and after a while, Amy stood up.

"Hey, Metal…..it's getting a bit late, and I told Cream I would visit her today, so….could we go back to the forest and get my purse?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Said Metal, as he walked her out of the park.

When they were almost out of the city, they ran into Sonic.

"Hey, Amy! I was looking all over for ya!" said Sonic.

"Oh, great." Said Amy sarcastically. "Why were you looking for me? So you could make me feel even more like dirt?"

"Woah! Take it easy! I just wanted to……." He said stopping, realizing the figure that stood next to her. "Who is that? He said suspiciously.

Amy looked over at Metal. "Oh, him? That is my long lost, friend Fred. We knew each other a long way back."

"Oh, I see…nice to meet you pal!" he said stretching out his hand.

Metal just stood there….staring at his hand. _How can you act so cheery, after what you did to Amy? I don't want to shake your hand! I want to punch you in the face! _He thought.

"Umm…..Sonic." said Amy annoyed. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right." He said, putting his hand back down. "I felt kinda bad about what I said, and I think it was kinda harsh…..so, I'm sorry for making it sound that way, I was just a bit ticked off, ya know?"

Amy couldn't stand it. _Does he have ANY IDEA of how I FELT?_ She thought angrily. She wanted to slap him so badly.

"What's wrong Ames?" said Sonic, looking confused.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong!" she said in a rage. "You told me you _hated _me. And you expect me, to just be fine with what you said, after a mere APOLOGY?"

"Hey, I was trying to be nice you know! I could've not said anything at all!" he shot back.

"Well, I liked it better when I didn't see you." She said, crossing her arms.

"You…..you little brat!"

POW!!

Metal stood in front of Amy with his arm outstretched. He had punched Sonic straight in the face.

"Oww……you punch friggen hard, man! What are your fists made of, metal?" said Sonic, wincing in pain.

"Never, ever, call Amy a brat." Said Metal angrily. "Or, I swear. You will regret it."

Amy was speechless. She hadn't expected him to be so protective of her.

Sonic looked at him strangely, "Somehow…..I think you are made of metal!" he said, rising up.

BAM!!

"Owww….." grunted Sonic, as he got punched again.

"Don't you dare touch me." He said.

"Amy, I think this guy is Metal Sonic." He said.

"And why would you think that?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, for one, he punches really hard." He said, pressing his hand to his face. "Ow…."

"Well, that doesn't prove anything." Said Amy. "He just punches hard, that's all."

"And secondly, his eyes are glowing red!"

"Umm…….I have cataracts." Said Metal.

"And thirdly, what's with the robot voice?" Sonic yelled.

Amy got annoyed. "Why do you even care Sonic?"

"Because, Metal is dangerous!"

"And so are you!"

"What? Why?" asked Sonic confused.

"Just…..just….leave me alone." She said. Taking Metal's hand, she said, "Let's get out of here." Sonic tried to follow, but Amy turned around, and said, "Get lost."

Sonic left the area, and decided to go to Tails to ask about what to do.

Amy got her purse, and left for home, and Metal went back to his house, to recharge for their next day together.

_Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to Cream! _The words echoed through his head.

"That will be interesting." He said, before he shut down for the night.

Yay, chapter 2! Thank you all for the nice reviews! (I read every single one of them!) And I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I would like it if you let me know what your ideas were on the story so far. I hope you liked reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke up the next day, feeling refreshed

Amy woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. She grabbed her purse, and picked up the phone and dialed Cream's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vanilla, may I speak to Cream?" asked Amy.

"Alright, just one second." Said Vanilla.

Amy faintly heard Cream's name being called, and footsteps.

"Hey Amy, are you ready to go to the park like we planned today?" asked Cream.

"You bet I am! I'll meet you there in a bit though, there is someone I want you to meet." Said Amy.

"Who would that be?" asked Cream.

"It's a surprise!" said Amy, thinking that it would be generally a bad idea to tell Cream that Metal Sonic would be there until she told her in person that he had really changed.

"Yay!" said Cream happily. "Okay, I'll see you there!"

"See you!" said Amy.

"Chao chao chao chao!" said Cheese into the phone.

_Click._

Amy put down the phone, and ran to the woods. She found Metal Sonic in his disguise, and ready to go.

"Hello Amy." Said Metal, waving at her.

"Hey, Metal!" said Amy. "Do you remember who we are seeing today?"

Metal nodded. "Of course I do. We are meeting Cream the rabbit and Cheese the chao today at the park."

Amy laughed. "You can just call them by their names Metal, you don't have to call them by what species they are, I don't hear you calling me Amy the Hedgehog!"

"Oh. Sorry about that." said Metal, as he made a mental note.

"It's alright." Said Amy, looking at her watch. "Oh no! We will be late now! We took to long!"

Metal looked thoughtfully. "I could get us there quickly if I didn't have this cape on…but, if it wasn't on, then people would notice who I was."

"It's okay, we can walk there, besides, this way we can chat along the way." Said Amy.

"Okay then, what would you like to talk about?" asked Metal, who had started walking with Amy towards the city.

"Well…how about your past life?" said Amy. "I would like you to fill in the gaps of what we didn't see in your life."

Metal shrugged. "It isn't much, but I'll tell you anyway."

As they talked, they were unaware that they were being watched…

"Ha! I knew he was Metal Sonic!" said Sonic with a grin.

"But Sonic, he doesn't seem to be hostile, maybe he has changed." Said Tails, who was holding a scanner.

"With that disguise? No way! And also, Amy told me it was her long lost friend Fred. He must've deceived her in some way." Said Sonic. "Come on buddy! We can't let them escape!" said Sonic, running after them.

"I wonder who he really is." Wondered Tails. "Is Metal good, or bad?"

Tails sighed, and chased after Sonic.

Metal was answering Amy's questions when a siren went off in his head.

"Excuse me Amy, it seems as if something is wrong." Said Metal.

"Sure Metal." Said Amy. "Just don't take too long, I'm sure Cream doesn't want to wait too long."

Metal closed his eyes, and focused on his systems.

RADAR WARNING!!

_Who is the target?_

UNKNOWN TARGET

_Speed?_

SPEED IS EQUAL TO THE SPEED OF SOUND

_Sonic...intention?_

SURPRISE ATTACK OR AMBUSH

_Recommended action?_

ACTIVATE DEFENSIVE MODE

_Affirmative_

Metal opened his eyes again, and took Amy's hand, and started to run toward the city faster.

"Metal, what's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Sonic is coming, and I know that I can't beat him." He said.

"Why not?" asked Amy.

"I've lost so many times…it's impossible to…"

WARNING!!

"Ugh…sorry, my systems are screaming at me again." Said Metal, as he closed his eyes while running.

_What's wrong now?_

RADAR WARNING!! ANOTHER APPROACHING!!

_Another? Sonic must've brought help! This is bad…recommended action?_

UNLEASH NEW ATTACK FORM

_Umm…second recommended action?_

LOSE THEM

_Affirmative._

Metal opened his eyes again. "Sonic brought help, so I'll have to pick up the pace. Besides, we aren't in the city yet, so I can take off the robe."

Amy's eyes widened. "He brought help?" she said, surprised.

Metal nodded. "Here, take my robe." He said, handing it to her. "Alright, you ready?"

Amy took the robe, and Metal Sonic picked her up, and rocketed in a different direction.

Sonic could see Metal now, and he raced after him. Intent on not letting him escape.

_He must've known that I was coming somehow. _Thought Sonic. Then, Sonic saw Metal change direction, and he chased after them.

But, Sonic noticed that Metal took his robe off. _Amy must know that it is Metal now…is she right in the head?_ Wondered Sonic.

Tails was running close behind Sonic. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He was just backing up his buddy. "Hey, Sonic. Should I call in the X Tornado?" asked Tails.

Sonic grinned and gave him the thumbs up. "Good idea Tails! You could shoot at them from the skies with that!"

Tails nodded, and pressed a button on his wrist. And soon enough, the X Tornado came, and he jumped in, and flew after Metal with guns blazing.

Metal was furious. He wished he could do something, but he saw no way he could take Sonic, and Tails in his plane at the same time. And he didn't want Amy in the crossfire. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Amy!" said Metal. "Do you think that, if I put you on my shoulders…and I could fly backwards, and we could try to hit them, to slow them down, so we could lose them?"

"But, Metal…I don't want to hurt them! They are still my friends, you know." Said Amy sadly. "Can't we reason with them?"

"Are you crazy?" yelled Metal over his engines. "Reasoning with Sonic, is like reasoning with a sack of potatoes!"

"I guess we don't have a choice then." Said Amy, and she climbed onto Metal's shoulders. Then, Metal turned around, and flew backwards, and pulled out his machine gun in his arm, and Amy pulled out her hammers.

Metal fired his machine gun at Sonic, and Amy threw her hammers at Tails. They were pretty hard to hit, and they couldn't see where they were going, so Metal had to check his radar every once in a while.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails. "Why is Amy throwing hammers at me?"

"Cause Metal is forcing her to!" yelled Sonic. "We have to save her from him! He must've threatened her with death, if she didn't obey his commands!"

"What should we do, then?" yelled Tails, trying to dodge the hammers. _She seems to actually be trying to hit me…_ he thought.

"Send me a ring, will ya?" yelled Sonic.

"You got it!"

A ring flew out of the X Tornado, and Sonic caught it. (If you didn't understand what's happening, in Sonic X, Tails could send Sonic a ring from his plane, and it would give him a temporary speed boost.)

Sonic suddenly spindashed at Metal at an amazing speed, and crashed into him, knocking Amy off of his shoulders, and onto the ground.

"Nice work Sonic!" said Tails. "X Tornado, transform!"

The X Tornado then, transformed into a walker, and provided cover fire for Sonic. Metal stood back up, and dodged the shots, and tried to get to Amy, but Sonic kept blocking him.

"You've kidnapped Amy for the last time, Metal head!" yelled Sonic, as he prepared to spindash again.

SMASH!!

Amy hit Sonic from behind with her hammer.

"What was that for??" asked Sonic, rubbing his head.

Amy fumed. "Why are you doing this? Attacking Metal, can't you see he changed?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, I can't see that. All I saw, was Metal kidnapping you."

Amy practically had steam coming out of her ears now.

Suddenly, Metal let off a ton of smoke and steam. They all couldn't see, and Metal grabbed Amy, and zoomed off toward the city. When the smoke cleared, they were no where to be seen.

"Blast, they got away!" said Sonic angrily.

"Umm…Sonic?" said Tails.

"What?"

"I think that…if Amy is sticking up for him, maybe he has changed?" said Tails.

"No way! He must be tricking her somehow, or brainwashing, or hypnotizing! Man, Metal, you must be learning some new tricks!" said Sonic.

Tails sighed. "You really are stuck on the past, aren't you?"

Sonic looked at him oddly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Farther away…

"Thanks Metal." Said Amy. "You really got us out of there, fast!"

"No problem." Said Metal.

"Oh, here, let me put your robe back on." Said Amy.

"Okay." Said Metal, stopping.

As Amy put Metal's robe on, he couldn't help but feel…happy. He loved the feeling of having someone to be with, protect, and have a blast with.

"Metal…you have been more kind and thoughtful toward me than any other person I have known…thank you." Said Amy, and she kissed him lightly on the head.

Metal suddenly, had a funny feeling. He felt…odd. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. His senors couldn't identify it, and he suddenly got nervous.

"What's wrong, Metal?" asked Amy.

"Uhh…we…had better get going!" said Metal, changing the subject. "Can't keep Cream waiting you know!"

Amy laughed. "Okay, let's go then."

(Meanwhile…)

Cream had been sitting in the park, waiting for Amy to come for a while. She was very worried.

"I hope she is alright…" said Cream worriedly

"Chao chao chao…" said Cheese sadly.

Amy and Metal arrived a moment later, and Cream looked up happily.

"Look, Cheese! She came!" said Cream happily.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" said Cheese, flying around in circles.

"Hey Cream! Sorry we are late." Said Amy.

"It's okay." Said Cream. "What happened?"

Amy sighed. "Oh…we ran into some trouble."

"Oh…" said Cream, and then, saw Metal. She couldn't see through his disguise, but it intimidated her.

"Umm…Amy…who is that?" said Cream, pointing a shaky finger at Metal.

Amy looked at Metal. "Oh! Right! I was going to have you meet him!" she said, pulling off the robe. "Ta daaa!" said Amy enthusiastically.

"EEEEEKKK!!" shrieked Cream. "Metal Sonic!!"

"Wait! Calm down Cream! He's different now! He's changed!" said Amy.

"R-really?" said Cream fearfully. "B-b-but how?"

"Let me explain." Said Metal.

(Metal explains how he took the chip out, and how he met Amy, and how Sonic and Tails attacked them along the way.)

"Oh, wow…that must he hard on you." Said Cream with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm having trouble getting people to understand." Said Metal, putting the robe back on, so no one else in the park would see.

"Well, anyone who is Amy's friend, is my friend too!" said Cream, happily. "Nice to meet you, Metal!"

"Chao chao chao chao!" said Cheese, landing on Metal's head.

They all laughed, and had a great time at the park. But, after a while, Cream had to leave, and Metal walked Amy back to her house.

"I'm sorry that Sonic ruined most of the day Metal." Said Amy. "I wish it could've gone better."

"You were with me, so my day couldn't be ruined.." Said Metal.

Amy blushed, and Metal got nervous, and put his hands to his mouth.

"I…err…I should…erm…be…going…now." Said Metal shuffling his feet.

"Yeah…see you tomorrow." Said Amy, fiddling with her hands.

"See you." Said Metal, and he zoomed off towards the woods.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" said Metal confused. "Why do I feel this way? And why can't my sensors identify it?"

Metal's head was filled with questions he couldn't answer, as he flew back home, into the woods.

There you go! Chapter 3. And, thank you everyone for reviewing! It really helps me get in the mood to start writing. And sorry that it came kinda later than usual. I'm moving into another room in the house, and that kinda kept me busy for a while. Oh, and thanks Godzilla for the advice! But, I really don't think that Metal would look good in a top hat. I mean…Amy was just trying to disguise him, so people wouldn't run in fear on sight. They weren't really thinking about him looking good. And yes, I probably could've chosen a better name, but Fred was the first name that popped into my head, and I thought it wouldn't really matter anyway. Anyway, thank you everyone, and I hope you liked this chapter too!


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was sitting in her house the next day, thinking about what had happened last night

Amy was sitting in her house the next day, thinking about what had happened last night.

"_You were with me, so my day couldn't be ruined.."_

She wondered, did he mean that as a friend? Or did she mean something more…

She believed by his actions that he loved her, but she couldn't believe it. He was a robot. They can't love…can they? They can feel loyalty, but love?

Amy tried to picture herself and Metal in love. She could see it, but she didn't like the picture of the others reactions. She knew the others would be quiet shocked, and she herself was a bit surprised, when she realized she had feelings for him… He had treated her with more kindness and attention than anyone she knew. Sure, he didn't have much of a personality, but he was still trying to figure out how to act around others.

She tried to push the thought out of her mind, and she decided to visit Metal again today, she wanted to make sure he was okay after last night.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Metal Sonic, she rushed to the door, and without looking, she hugged a bewildered hedgehog.

"Thanks for coming to get me Metal!" said Amy happily.

"Umm…"

Amy realized that she felt not metal, not the cloth of the robe, but…skin…she was hugging Sonic…

Amy leaped off of him with a shriek. "EEEEK!!"

Sonic recoiled at the shriek, but recovered. "Ames…I just wanted to talk about something…"

Amy thought it couldn't hurt, so she let him in, and listened to what he had to say.

"Well, Amy…I just wanted to talk about your relationship with Metal…"

"And?" said Amy with a curious look.

"It's…well…unbelievable." Said Sonic hesitantly.

"How so?" frowned Amy.

"Well…it's just…Metal is a robot…he is plotting something…he was created this way…he will never change Amy…and I know that something will go wrong…" said Sonic.

Amy got mad. "Well, maybe I think that you are plotting something, because I find it unbelievable that you would talk to me so nicely after attacking us yesterday. And, for the record, you never change, but he does. He has changed Sonic, I am giving him a second chance, and…he has treated me better than anyone I ever knew!"

"But…that is a cover up for his real plan Amy." Said Sonic.

"After the way he acted last night, I know that is not true. It wasn't a cover up. Now please…get out…I need some time alone." Said Amy closing her eyes.

"But Ames…" started Sonic.

"GET OUT!!" yelled Amy, and Sonic ran out of the house.

"Well, that didn't go so well." Said Sonic with a frown. A moment later, Tails popped out of a nearby bush with a worried look on his face.

"It didn't go so well, huh?" said Tails.

"You said it." Said Sonic with a sigh. "I just don't get it Tails!"

"What's not to get?" said Tails with a frown. "Why are you so stuck on the fact that Metal has changed?"

Sonic sighed. "I…I just don't believe it. I know he desperately wants to beat me, and I know that he has that programming stuck in his head. I know it will override any friendship he might have with us. And she is talking about him having feelings! That's absurd! He is a robot! Robots don't have feelings! They only follow their programming, and I am pretty positive that Eggman did not put a be nice to Amy chip in his head.

"True, but…I wonder…did Eggman give him the ability to have feelings in order to make him as close as possible to being the same as you, in order to defeat you?" wondered Tails.

"I don't know pal…but I guess since Amy is against me on this subject, I'll just wait for something to happen." Said Sonic. "Let's go get some chili dogs!" he said, with a grin, and he ran off with Tails.

Meanwhile…

Metal Sonic was worried. He hadn't seen Amy yet today, and he felt that he had made her feel awkward when he said that. He threw off his disguise, and flew to Amy's house as fast as he could.

When he got there, he stopped for a moment, with his hand on the doorknob. What if Sonic came, and Amy fell for him again? What if…

Metal shook his head, and thought _just open the blasted door._ When he opened it, he heard crying.

Amy heard the door open. Thinking it was Sonic, she yelled. "GO AWAY!! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Metal froze. He wasn't expecting that. He felt a great pain inside of him. Maybe when he was running away from her, she had said that to him…he felt so full of internal pain…he walked inside, wrote a note on a nearby pad of paper, and left.

Amy heard the door close, and decided to get up. It wasn't until noon that she found the note.

"Oh no! That was…METAL I YELLED AT?" she said in panic.

_Dear Amy,_

_I am sorry about what I said, and I realize that I was foolish to believe that I could ever fit in with living beings. I am going to go back to my forest home to think. I did not mean to offend you by what I said, and I realize that I blew it. You were crying when I came in…you must hate me for saying what I said, and running…I was just so embarrassed…I'm sorry. If you want to find me…you know where I am. In three days I will have made my decision…and I will not be there. If there is a misunderstanding, please come to reassure me that these thoughts are wrong. I hope they are, but I fear that is not the case._

_Metal Sonic._

"Oh no! He must feel terrible now! And it's all my fault!" said Amy. She ran all the way to Metal's house without stopping.

Metal sat in a tree staring at the sky. He felt terrible. He didn't know why, but…he felt…so horribly. He felt a strange feeling when she had kissed him, and when he said whenever she was around, everything went fine. He ran his identification system again, but it failed to identify the feeling.

"I must've said it too soon…or she didn't like what I said for some reason." Said Metal sadly.

Suddenly, Metal heard someone. He sat there silently, and made no noise.

It was Amy. She was running toward his house with sadness in her eyes. She opened the door, but no one was inside. She searched the whole area, but she didn't look the one place Metal was. Up.

"He must've left early." Cried Amy. "And it's all my fault! I was talking to Sonic who came earlier, not Metal!"

Metal's eyes widened. He had misunderstood! He jumped down silently and hugged her from behind.

"It was a misunderstanding!" said Metal with happiness. "I can't believe it! I thought I had lost a friend…" he said.

Amy stopped crying and said. "You were here the whole time?"

Metal let go of her and nodded. "Yes, I told you I would be here in the note, didn't I?"

Amy hugged him and said. "Next time I act like that, try to talk to me before you make an assumption."

Metal had that weird feeling again. He felt as if they were meant to be together.

"Amy…I can't explain this feeling I get when I'm around you…my sensors can't identify it, I don't understand it, I get all nervous, and I worry a lot, about numerous things, and I…really…care….about you." Said Metal. "I would like to ask…do you know what this feeling is?"

Amy smiled. "Silly! It's love!"

Metal broke the embrace, and put a hand to his head. "Of course! How could he be so blind? But, did she love him back? Didn't she still love Sonic? Or was that over now? Should he ask her?"

Metal was pondering these things, and Amy said to him, "Don't ever think that I hate you, because…I love you too."

Metal was shocked, but that was soon replaced by immeasurable amounts of joy. She actually loved him back! "AMY!!" yelled Metal as he hugged her again, and that day, they both kissed each other.

"Amy…I want to be more than just friends. I found this file in my data banks, and it's identified as when two people like each other more than friends, they become boyfriend/girlfriend. So…would you like that to be so?" said Metal in a low voice.

Amy smiled. "Of course Metal. I would love that."

Metal was so happy, he felt as if he would explode. He flew around, all over the place really fast just to show how happy he was.

Amy giggled. "Now, let's tell the others about this."

Metal stopped. "The others? As in the whole gang?"

"Yeah! It's only fair that they know!" said Amy.

"Alright, but won't they attack on sight?" said Metal.

"No, I got a plan." Grinned Amy. "Now, put on your disguise, and we'll make invitations to go to my house, you will deliver them, wearing the costume, and when they get there, I will surprise them, by making the announcement!"

Metal laughed. "The looks on their faces will be hilarious!"

Amy laughed too. "I know, they will never see it coming!"

So, the next day, Metal delivered all the invitations, and they all came to Amy's house to see the big surprise.

"So, what do you think the surprise is, Shadow?" said Sonic.

"I don't care." Said Shadow. "I only came because I was bored, and had nothing else to do."

"What do you think it is, Cheese?" asked Cream.

"Chao chao chao!" said Cheese holding out his arms.

"Umm…Cream? What is Cheese saying?" asked Knuckles.

Cream giggled. "I don't know."

"I think Cheese said something big." Remarked Tails.

Amy walked out of the house. "Okay, thank you everyone for coming to see the big surprise!"

"What is it Amy?" said Tails.

"Is it really big?" asked Cream.

"Is it a new hammer?" asked Sonic.

"Is it a chaos emerald?" asked Shadow.

"Is it a surprise?" said Knuckles.

Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"What?" said Knuckles.

"Anyway, I'll show you it in just a second." Said Amy, opening the door.

"Alright, Metal come on out." Said Amy whispering.

Metal nodded and stepped out of the house…

Yeah, I know it's shorter than the others, but I got stuck for a moment, and I decided to leave you all in suspense. Yeah, I know I'm a bad person, but hey, I have to think up what will happen next, right? I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I think I kinda made Metal seem unlike himself this chapter. But, eh…the next one will be better, that is a guarantee. And thank you all very much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this one! Oh, and just to let you know…this story is far from over…


	5. Chapter 5

Metal stepped out of the house

Metal stepped out of the house.

"Meet my new boyfriend!" said Amy with a grin.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT??" they all said. Some of them had their jaws on the floor. Shadow was the only one who didn't react at all.

"Humph. I've seen worse." Said Shadow walking off.

"Bu….but….a robot and……..a biological being?" said Tails in shock.

"What's the big deal Tails?" asked Amy.

"Well…..biological beings were meant to mate…and if you mate with a robot…well…you won't be able to have a family." Said Tails.

"What are you talking about? All the family I need is right here!" said Amy hugging Metal.

"That's not the point, Amy it's friggen Metal head, for crying out loud!" yelled Sonic.

"What does that matter?" yelled Amy back.

"It matters because Metal is dangerous. I cannot even begin to comprehend how he even became your boyfriend." Said Knuckles.

"Do whatever you want Amy." Said Cream. "I don't know if this is a good idea, but I'll be there to help."

Amy smiled. "Thanks Cream!"

Metal looked at the ground. They still hated him. They still were all against him…he could feel their piercing stares and low whispers. He hated this.

Suddenly, he shot off a ton of smoke and steam as he had before. Then, he used the giant cloud to escape without being seen.

When it cleared, Amy saw Metal was gone. "Wha…what happened?" said Amy sadly.

Sonic grinned. "Metal left ya Ames. It didn't work out."

Amy frowned at him. "No, he was upset at you people's words and reactions."

Sonic frowned back. "Are you serious about this though? I mean…what's the true story about this?"

Amy ignored him, and ran off to where she knew he would be. What she didn't know, was that the others were following her.

Amy ran to the woods where she found Metal with his head held low. He was sitting on a stump. Amy walked over to him, and she put her arm around him.

"Why…don't they accept me?" said Metal sadly.

Amy sighed. "It's because people are stubborn. They don't think about people changing. They see someone for who they see them as, and then the stick to who they see them as. It is stupid, but people judge by who they see on the outside, and we have to accept the fact that they will never accept this. I won't lie to you Metal. They still dislike you. But Cream, myself, and Vanilla will be happy to help you and be there for you if you need it."

Metal slowly looked up at Amy, and hugged her, saying repeatedly, "Make the pain go away…" and she knew he meant internal pain.

The others who were watching, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Cream all had different reactions to what they heard, and saw.

Knuckles looked surprised, and decided to apologize later, Tails didn't understand it, but decided to leave them be, Cream just thought the whole scene was adorable, and Sonic was confused.

"I just don't understand it." Said Sonic, and he ran off.

The others left for their homes, and Amy and Metal talked about the future, and many other different things that I don't want to bore you with.

However…

Sonic was pondering what he had seen. Why would Metal do this? It just didn't make any sense in his mind. He couldn't comprehend why Metal would fall in love with Amy.

"How is that even possible?" muttered Sonic. "I want to be happy for her…but I know Metal is going to try something. I just can't shake the idea. I know he's planning something…but what?"

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed his mind.

His parents have been turned into robots in the past by Robotnik…maybe he was going to do that to Amy, and then there would be him, and Amy to fight Sonic, and maybe…that was his new plan of defeating him! (Note: his parents were robotized in the old sonic comics)

"I won't let Metal do this!" said Sonic. "Trying to do that to beat me! How horrible!" (Note: Yes I know, I purposely made Sonic unable to comprehend the idea of past villains changing. It just seems that, that is how he is.)

Sonic ran over to Tails house, and bolted through his door without knocking.

"Hey, Tails! I need your help for a minute!" said Sonic.

"With what?" asked Tails, looking up from the newspaper.

"I figured out what Metal's real plan was!" said Sonic.

"What?" said Tails.

"He plans to robotize Amy, and do something with her to destroy me!" said Sonic.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Oh, please Sonic. Stop goofing around. Robotnik did that YEARS ago, and the machine was destroyed along with the files to build it."

Sonic frowned. "And what makes you think that Metal wouldn't do the same?"

Tails sighed and stared at the newspaper again. "You are WAY too paranoid." He said.

Sonic growled. "And you are WAY too careless. What if Amy was robotized? He could make her into a Metal Overlord, and himself into one too, and then there would be two of them!"

Tails looked at Sonic with a, you are mentally insane look. "Shouldn't be anything the great Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't defeat." Said Tails in a bored manner.

Sonic sighed, and went into Tails workshops, and took one of his emp sniper rifles that he had used against Eggman in the past.

He walked out Tails's door and said, "See you later pal."

"Later Sonic." Said Tails, still looking at the newspaper.

Amy, Metal, and Cream had decided to take the day easy, and hang out together in the woods.

"I brought a ball for us to play catch with." Said Cream happily.

"That should be fun." Said Amy. "Let's do it!"

"Umm…catch?" said Metal.

"You don't know how to play catch?" said Cream.

"Word definition found. What you two are implying was not." Said Metal.

Amy laughed. "Metal, all we do is toss a ball to each other. And we try to catch it."

"Oh, I see." Said Metal.

Cream smiled, and they got in a circle. "Catch, Amy!" said Cream.

Amy caught it, and threw it to Metal. Then, Metal threw it back to Amy.

"No, Metal. You are supposed to throw it to Cream. It goes in a circle." Said Amy.

"Oh." Said Metal. Amy tossed him the ball again, and he tossed it to Cream.

The game went on for a while. And eventually, they talked while throwing the ball around.

"So, Cream…do you have a relationship with someone?" said Amy.

"Umm..."said Cream with a blush.

"Come on, it's nothing to be afraid to tell. It's just us." Said Amy.

"Well…I like Tails, but…he still loves Cosmo, and he probably doesn't want to have anything to do with love for a while." Said Cream.

"I see." Said Amy. "Well, he seems to be okay, anyway."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's fine on the inside." Said Cream sadly.

Metal spoke suddenly. "Cream, how hard would it be to be with Tails?"

Cream thought a bit. "Umm…it would be really hard." She said.

"Well, then….by how much?" he said.

"Umm…it would be a longshot…but it would be nice…" said Cream, squinting.

"Well, then…move back really far." Said Metal, holding the ball.

"Okay." Said Cream, running away from them. "How's this?" she yelled from a bit far off.

"Perfect!" yelled Metal. He turned one of his arms into a cannon, and lobbed the ball towards Cream.

Cream squinted against the sun, and tried to catch the ball. It bounced off her face, and she fell.

"Oooofff…" said Cream.

"You caught it Cream! You caught it!" yelled Amy.

Cream opened her eyes, and saw that the ball had still fallen in her hands, even though she fell.

Metal flew over to her, and said. "If you can make this longshot of a catch…then you can make that longshot of being with Tails." said Metal warmly.

Cream smiled happily. "Thank you Metal."

Amy smiled at Metal. "That was very nice of you." She said.

Metal shrugged. "She just needed some convincing…that's all."

"Don't act like it was such a small thing!" said Amy, poking him in the chest.

"Oh, you want to poke me huh?" said Metal, as he began to tickle her.

Cream smiled, and watched Metal tickle Amy.

"Come on, Metal..hahaha….stop!" said Amy.

"As you command." Said Metal.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Amy in a fake frown, and lightly punched Metal on the shoulder.

Metal laughed. "Aw, come on. You were laughing."

Amy smiled. "Yeah, uncontrollably!"

They both laughed again, and this time, Cream joined in.

"Well, you two…I should be off." Said Cream.

"Bye Cream!" said Metal and Amy.

"Bye Metal! Bye Amy!" said Cream, as she started off toward home.

Amy and Metal decided to spend the rest of the day staring at the sky. They pointed out which clouds looked like different objects, and soon, Amy had fallen asleep on the grass.

Metal sat up, and touched her cheek affectionately. He then, stood guard over her, until she would wake up, remembering he had a spare battery reserve if he needed it.

Suddenly, a blast of emp shot out of the trees, and barely missed hitting him. He turned his arm into a machine gun, and pointed it in the direction of the shot. Out of the trees came Sonic, holding Tails's emp rifle.

"So, Metal head. Thought you could turn Amy into your robot slave, Eh?" he said, pointing the rife at Metal's head.

Metal made a growling noise. "I am warning you Sonic. I am not backing down. Amy and I love each other, and I do not wish to harm her in any way whatsoever." He said.

Sonic snarled and replied, "Shut up."

He fired at Metal, and Metal activated his shield. He then, picked up Amy, and flew off as fast as he could, dodging emp shots.

"I know your real plans Metal!" yelled Sonic. "I will hunt you down, and send you back to the scrap heap!"

"My ONLY plans are to live happily with Amy!" yelled Metal back, accidently waking Amy up.

Amy rubbed her eyes. "What's going on Meta-" she was cut off by a emp blast, that whizzed by Metal's head.

"Sonic is trying to kill me, and he will not listen." Said Metal.

Amy frowned. "Sonic! Cut it out!" she yelled.

"No way!" yelled Sonic. "You are under his deception. And I will send him back to scrap!"

Amy sighed. "Metal, you may not be able to defeat me alone, but if I help you…"

"No." replied Metal. "I will not have you harmed."

"But…what shall we do, then?" said Amy.

"Hey, the shots stopped. I wonder what he is planni-"

He was cut off, by a bolt to the back.

"Success!" yelled Sonic. "I knew Tails put that scope on for some reason!"

Metal was paralyzed by the emp blast. He couldn't move. He started to fall, and Amy jumped out of his arms, and held him up.

"Why are you doing this?" hissed Amy. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Because I'm a hero!" said Sonic with a thumbs up. "It's my sworn duty to take down the bad guys."

Metal remembered that line.

_Flashback…_

"_But, why? Why can't I defeat you?" said Metal after being defeated._

"_Because, we're Sonic Heroes!" said Sonic as Metal slipped out of consciousness._

Metal made a growling noise. _I couldn't defeat you before, because I was under my programming. I couldn't think coherently. I could only think, destroy Sonic, destroy Sonic. Now I can think. But, you have many, many friends. I could not hope to win… _he thought.

As Amy and Sonic argued, and then, realization hit him.

_Amy and I could never live happily in peace…as long as he can beat me. He will never understand. He will always seek my life, and our relationship will never take flight. _He realized.

Soon enough, the emp wore off, and Metal stood up. Amy and Sonic saw this, and Sonic picked up the gun again.

"Fire, and I'll make you pay." Said Amy angrily.

"Sonic snarled. "I would like to see you try."

Metal suddenly, pulled his lazer sword, chopped the gun in half, and grabbed Amy and ran.

"I'll get you Metal! Just wait and see!" yelled Sonic.

Metal didn't stop running, until they reached Amy's house. Once they got there, Metal told her something that made Amy upset.

"I am sorry Amy…but this will never work." Said Metal sadly.

"What? Oh, don't listen to Sonic, he won't do anything while I'm around!" said Amy.

Metal sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt…he will always be after me, and I fear that one day he might succeed."

Amy was hurt. "No, no, no. Metal, we always will be together. Always."

Metal looked at the sky. "If you say so."

Amy sighed. "Just forget about it. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow."

"Alright then…goodnight Amy." Said Metal.

"Goodnight Metal." Yawned Amy, as she went into her house.

When the door closed, Metal looked back at the sky.

"I'm sorry Amy. But in order for us to ever live happily, without interruption from Sonic…is for me to get stronger." He said.

He then, stole the master emerald, left a note for Amy, and went far away, to a secret, abandoned factory. There, he planned to rebuild Metal Overlord, juiced up on the Master Emerald's power…and if you remember…the Master Emerald has the power to negate the Chaos Emeralds…and that would mean…he could use it's powers to stop Sonic, if he ever went super.

Anyway, he worked as much as he could, and he knew this task would take a long time. But, before he started the project, he said, "Amy…this is for you…I will make myself the most powerful being…so nothing will get in our way…ever again."

Well, there is chapter 5. I decided to make this a bit earlier than I intended to. I hope you enjoyed it. And Godzilla…of course I have plans for this fic. I wrote them down a while ago. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! You all don't realize how much it encourages me. I love it when people send reviews! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and chapter 6 will come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning now, and Shadow was walking around

It was early in the morning now, and Shadow was walking around.

"Humph…just another boring day." Said Shadow, looking up at the sky.

As he was walking, he tripped on Sonic.

"Ugh! What on earth are you doing, sleeping on the ground, in the middle of a meadow?" asked Shadow.

No answer came from Sonic.

(Shadow kicks him.)

"Nughh…" mumbles Sonic.

_I always wanted to do this. _Thought Shadow. "Rise and Shine Faker! Chaos Spear!"

(Sonic flies a few feet.)

"Oww….Shadow…what was that for?" mumbles Sonic, getting up. "Can't a guy sleep in peace?"

Shadow grinned. "One, you are sleeping in a meadow. Two, I always wanted to do that."

Sonic frowns.

"And why do you have an emp rifle chopped in half right next to you?" asked Shadow, pointing to the object.

"Metal is crazy, he is going to turn Amy into a robot slave!" said Sonic. "I really don't want to have to deal with two Overlords…so, I'm going to save her." Said Sonic with a grin.

Shadow frowned. "Does she want to be saved?"

Sonic growled. "Of course she does! She just…is confused, and under some sort of mind control that makes her like him!" he said.

(Shadow crosses his arms.) "She doesn't ACT like she's under mind control." He said.

"Well…he's…doing something to her!" said Sonic, a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, he's caring for her, which is something you should've done a long time ago." Said Shadow.

"Whatever." Said Sonic. "I gotta go now. Later Shadow." Said Sonic, picking up the emp rifle parts, and bolting off.

"Humph." Said Shadow.

"HEDGEHOG!!"

Shadow turns around to see an angry Knuckles running at him.

"What now?" said Shadow with a blank look.

"Where is Eggman?" growled Knuckles. "I know he took my Master Emerald!"

"I don't work for him anymore, I haven't in a long time. What makes you think I would know where he is?" said Shadow with a snarl.

Knuckles regained control of himself, and said, "Shadow, I'm sorry. It was stolen when I fell asleep, and I'm just really frustrated about it."

Shadow nodded.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go search for it." Said Knuckles running off.

"Humph." Said Shadow. "I guess it isn't a boring day after all."

(Meanwhile…)

Amy was walking to Metal's house again. But this time, he wasn't there. She looked everywhere in the woods for him, but she couldn't find him.

"That's odd." Thought Amy. "Where did he go?"

She thought that maybe he had gone to her house.

But, when she got back home, he wasn't there either.

"Where could he be?" wondered Amy.

Suddenly, she noticed a note.

_Oh no. _she thought. _He didn't…_

(She reads the note.)

Amy gasps. "He did! He left! But, why? Metal…why did you leave?"

_Flashback._

"_I am sorry Amy…but this will never work." Said Metal sadly._

"_What? Oh, don't listen to Sonic, he won't do anything while I'm around!" said Amy._

_Metal sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt…he will always be after me, and I fear that one day he might succeed."_

"Why? Metal…we could've…been together." Said Amy sadly.

_Dear Amy,_

_I am sorry about this...I know that if I told you my real plans…you would stop me. I must become more powerful…I must become stronger than Sonic. I have left, but one day I will return. And when I do…nothing will ever get between us again. Nothing will destroy our relationship. I will not be destroyed by that Hedgehog again. Not now. I have found what I have needed for a long time. You. Thank you for all the kindness and wonderful times we have been together. I regret doing this, but it's the only way we can live happily. I will return one day though…I promise._

_Metal Sonic._

Amy read the note over and over again. Not wanting to believe what she was reading. "But, for how long? A day? A week? A month? A year? A decade? How long?" said Amy sadly.

Amy decided to talk to Cream about this to make herself feel better.

Knock, knock, knock.

"It's him! He's back!" giggled Amy with glee. She opened the door quickly

"Hi Metal! I'm glad you decided to…oh…sorry Tails." said Amy.

"Umm…it's okay." Said Tails. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Said Amy a bit disappointed.

"Have you seen Sonic anywhere?" asked Tails, sitting on Amy's pink chair.

"Yeah. He tried to kill Metal with that emp rifle of yours." Said Amy angrily.

"So that's what he did with it." Said Tails. "When I realized he stole it, I kinda guessed that he was going to do something drastic."

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"So, where is Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I don't know. Metal brought me here last night." Said Amy.

"Oh…speaking of which…where is he?" said Tails.

Amy's eyes started to water. "He…he…"

"Died?" inquired Tails.

Amy shook her head, and handed Tails the note. As he read it, his eyes got big.

"Wow…for Metal to do something like this…Sonic did something pretty big, didn't he?"

Amy nodded.

"What on earth did he do?" said Tails angrily.

"He shot Metal with the rifle. And he swore to kill him." Said Amy in tears. "And because of it he left."

"Wow." Said Tails. "I really need to have a talk with Sonic. I don't think he will listen though."

Amy's sadness turned to anger. _It's his fault he left. _She thought. "I will make sure he listens." She said, pulling out her hammer.

"Okay…Amy. Put…the…hammer…down…" said Tails with a slightly frightened look.

"Right, sorry Tails." said Amy.

"I have a bad feeling about this though…Knuckles was ranting about someone stealing his Master Emerald…do you think that Metal stole it?" asked Tails.

Amy shrugged. "It's possible. Then again, Eggman and Rouge are suspects too."

Tails nodded. "Right."

(Tails stands up)

"Well, I have to go find Sonic. Want to come?" asked Tails.

"No thanks, I don't really feel like looking for him." Said Amy unhappily.

"Okay Amy." Said Tails, opening the door. "And don't worry about Metal, I'm sure he will come back soon. The Master Emerald has a lot of power, and it's easy to be satisfied with it's power."

Amy smiled. "I hope you are right. Thanks Tails."

"No problem." Said Tails, walking outside, and closing the door.

"I guess I'll go head over to Cream's house." Said Amy sadly.

(Meanwhile…)

Metal Sonic was still remaking Metal Overlord. He stopped working every so often to think of what was happening back home, but he decided against it. He was concentrating on building an ultimate form of Metal Overlord. And with the Master Emerald, he would accomplish a foe they would never be able to defeat.

"I should be done in...let's see. Normally it would take 3 weeks, but with the Master Emerald adjustment, it should take…" he said, looking at his calculating system.

"A month?" he said with anger. "I can't wait that long! Amy might move on, I…gahh. Don't ever think of that Metal. Just focus on finishing this. The longer you ponder, the longer this will take." He said, getting back to work.

(At Cream's house.)

"He left?" asked Cream.

"Yeah, he left…Sonic tried to kill him last night." Said Amy sadly.

"Since when did mister Sonic become such a meanie!?" said Cream angrily.

"He just won't let go of the fact that Metal used to be evil. He doesn't want to believe that he can change." Said Amy.

"Well, we can change that…right Cheese?" said Cream.

"Chao chao chao! Said Cheese enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't think that something like that will work. He is so stubborn. He won't listen. I am starting to think the only way for him to realize that he can change, is by Metal beating him."

"Oh." Said Cream disappointedly.

"I just hope he get's back soon." Said Amy, hopefully.

Suddenly, Cream's door burst open, and Knuckles rushed in, and grabbed Cream by the collar, and shook her saying, "WHERE IS THE MASTER EMERALD?"

BONK!!

"Oww...WHO HIT ME WITH A HAMMER?" yelled Knuckles.

"Cream doesn't have the Master Emerald Knuckles, don't be so darn aggressive." Said Amy angrily.

"So…YOU MUST HAVE IT THEN!!" he said angrily.

"Wha?" said Amy in confusion.

"I asked everyone else, but Metal and you. The two of you hang out now, so you must have it!" said Knuckles in a rage.

Amy growled. "I don't have it!"

Knuckles snarled. "Yes you do!"

Amy restrained herself, and quietly said. "I think Metal took it because Sonic tried to kill him. And now, he's using it in some way, in order to make himself more powerful."

"Oh…well why didn't you say so?" said Knuckles softly.

"CAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY MAULING CREAM, YOU JERK!" yelled Amy angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Said Knuckles. "Where is Metal then?"

"I don't know. He left me with this note, and he didn't say where he went." Said Amy.

"Blast. He could be anywhere now!" said Knuckles angrily. "Now I need to go to Tails to ask for an Emerald tracker."

"You could apologize to Cream." Said Amy, pointing to a dazed Cream.

"No, I need to find the Master Emerald!" he said, running out the door.

"How rude! Sorry Cream, you okay?" said Amy.

"I..think so." Said Cream hesitantly.

(A month later.)

"Finally, at a long last…it is complete!" said Metal with joy. "Now, Amy and I will be able to live happily…together. Without interruption!" shouted Metal.

"I am complete!" said Metal. "Ahahahahahahahahaaa!"

"How long has it been Amy, a month?" said Cream to a depressed Amy.

"Yeah…he's been gone for a long time now…I wonder how long he really meant." Said Amy sadly.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's go shopping!" said Cream, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay." Said Amy.

Sonic was happy to hear that Metal had left, and now, he was hanging out with Tails a lot, helping him fix things. And learning a thing or two from him.

"And we are finished fixing the X Tornado!" said Tails with a sigh.

"Alright! Now, what do you say, we get some chili dogs?" suggested Sonic.

"Sounds good to me!" said Tails.

Knuckles had given up, and he had been sitting at the shrine. He had been taking lessons from Shadow, on how to control a chaos emerald. Hey, if he could control the Master Emerald, why not a chaos emerald?

(Back to Amy and Cream.)

"I wish Metal was back…" said Amy sadly.

"Yeah…he was a nice guy." Said Cream.

Suddenly, on a nearby T.V. screen, there was a news report. Eggman was trying to get everyone to surrender to his "fantastic" Egg Destroyer. He had built a huge battleship in the sky, and is threatening to destroy the city.

"Muohohohoho!" said Eggman with glee. "Even Sonic couldn't get me here! And Shadow won't help you humans. What will you do now? Send fox boy after me? Bad idea! One person comes near, and I'll blow your city to pieces!" said Eggman. "Now, what is your answer?"

"Oh, no. Eggman." Said Amy.

Suddenly, they saw Eggman recoil in horror. "What? NO! You can't be…NO!!"

Everyone looked up. There was a giant explosion really high in the sky. Near the explosion was the person Amy was waiting for. Metal Sonic.

"Metal!" screamed Amy.

Metal was in his Overlord form. He didn't look any different from his original Overlord for, except for the fact, that he was larger, and he seemed to have a lot of power flowing through him. He also, gave himself a second pair of claws to go with the wings and, a lot more weapons.

Metal heard Amy call his name, and he swooped down, grabbed Amy and Cream, and flew back into the sky.

"What took you so long, Metal?" said Amy happily.

"Well, building this form isn't exactly easy you know." Said Metal.

Suddenly, 20 missiles flew at Metal.

"EMERALD SHIELD!!" yelled Metal, and a massive force field activated around him, blocking all the missiles.

"Where did that come from?" wondered Amy.

Down below, was Sonic, at an automatic missile turret station he had made. "Yo! Metal! I knew you would come back some day, Take this!" he said, fireing a giant energy cannon.

Metal dodged it, and fired an Emerald blast back at him, destroying one of the missile structures.

"This could be rough." He said, warping Amy and Cream to the ground below.

"HEAR ME SONIC!!" Metal bellowed. "THIS SHALL BE OUR REMATCH YOU TOLD ME TO ASK YOU FOR, LONG AGO! AND THIS TIME…IT SHALL BE DIFFERENT!!"

"WHATEVER METALHEAD!" yelled Sonic back. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! THE RESULT WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"Oh no." said Amy sadly. "Fighting already?"

Chapter 6! Woo! Who do you think will win? Will Metal win this time? Or will Sonic pull something off like he always does? What do you think? Oh, and thank you everyone for reviewing. Especially those who have reviewed every chapter! Thanks guys. But, everyone who reviews helps quite a bit! Oh, and I will be on vacation for about a week, starting the day after tomorrow. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

"FIRE

"FIRE!!" yelled Sonic, as 15 missiles flew at Metal. Metal flew at them head on, and then sidestepped them at the last moment, and slashed at Sonic, who ran for cover.

Sonic ran into the hidden area below his base, and set the turrets to auto.

"Heh…Metal won't see this coming!" said Sonic with a grin.

Metal quickly smashed the missile structures, and he immediately started attacking the base. However, he saw four metal rods go up too late. They shot a massive bolt of EMP, and Metal fell with a crash.

_NO! System report! shouted Metal in his mind._

_System utilizing the Master Emerald to recharge systems. Capable of moving in 0.2 minutes._

_Wow… he thought. Maybe I should play possum to let him put his guard down?_

"Metal, metal, metal. I though you could do better than this…oh, well. I shall self destruct this base with you on it, and I'll just run off now. See ya!" said Sonic, emerging from the base with a grin.

_System recharge complete._

"DIE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" yelled Metal, as he flew at Sonic at an amazing speed, and he headbutted him, that sent him flying a few feet, and breaking a few ribs.

"Ugh!" said Sonic, as he flew into a tree.

"Now…PERISH!!" yelled Metal, as he charged a massive energy cannon.

"SONIC!!"

"What?" said Metal surprised.

Tails, came flying in with a giant bomb attached to his plane, and he dropped it on Metal's head.

It stunned him, but did no visible damage to him. He snarled at Tails, and turned his attention back to Sonic, and he fired.

KABOOOM!!

Metal's blast vaporized a large area, and Sonic was no where to be seen.

"I cannot believe it…did I do it?" said Metal in awe for a second.

"Hey Metal head!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Nope." He said, and turned to the voice.

Sonic had resorted to the lowest of the low, and had pointed a lazer at Amy. "Ever heard of Chaos Control?"

"Leave Amy out of this fight!" roared Metal.

"I can't do that pal, you see…you are in this giant form that makes it impossible for me to beat you in alone. And as you see…I don't have all the chaos emeralds. So, here's the deal. You get out of that form, and fight me fair, or I blow Amy's head off."

"Sonic…you little…" said Amy angrily. Not daring to move.

Cream got angry. Sonic had forgotten about her. She threw Cheese at Sonic as hard as she could.

"Now, Metal…what will it…OW!" said Sonic, dropping the lazer gun.

Metal flew straight into Sonic, and knocked the emerald out of his other hand. He then, picked him up with a claw, flew over the ocean, and dropped him.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Metal, and he fired a bolt of energy, that hit Sonic before he hit the water.

Tails couldn't believe his eyes. He had just seen Metal destroy Sonic. Was he really dead? Had Metal finally destroyed him?

"No…Sonic…no…" said Tails sadly. "We were…brothers…"

Amy was happy at Metal's victory, but was saddened by the look she saw on Tails's face. Sonic was Tails's best friend. Oh this wasn't going to go well.

"Oh no…" gasped Amy. "What should I do?"

Metal didn't believe that he had finally killed Sonic. He was scanning the waters for life, and he kept seeing a hedgehog appear on his sonar.

"He just hasn't drowned yet…he just hasn't…what?" he said, surprised.

On the sonar, he saw a giant ship, an underwater ship pick him up, and start to drive away.

"Blast you Eggman…" said Metal, as he plunged into the water.

Sonic thought he was dead. He thought he was. But, strangely enough. Eggman had saved him.

"Muohohoho! Well, if it isn't Sonic himself. Going for a swim?" said Eggman with a grin.

"Eggaman, how did you…" started Sonic.

"Now, now…this is not the time. Metal is on our tail, and I think we should get out of here. Now…if you have any idea of how to beat Metal, then I would like to hear it." Said Eggman with a frown.

"Well, nothing comes to mind, but he needs Amy for his robotization idea to work." Said Sonic. "He also has the Master Emerald, we can count on Knuckles as being on our side.

BLAAMMOO!!

"We're under attack!" said Eggman frantically. "Release the Egg sharks!"

(Sonic rolls his eyes.)

Metal was behind the fast moving ship, blasting away at it. His mission was to blow it to smithereens. Suddenly, five metal sharks flew out of it, and charged at Metal.

"Blasted robots." Muttered Metal, as he destroyed one with his lazer cannon.

He crushed two others with his free hands, and he fired upon another, causing it to explode. The last one, bit into his chest, and attempted to shake him furiously.

Metal grabbed the pest, and stuck it in his lazer cannon, and he fired at Eggman's ship.

"The Egg sharks have been destroyed!" said Eggman. "Sonic, do you have a chaos emerald?"

Sonic looked at him oddly. "No, Metal knocked it out of my hand."

Eggman turned around, and opened a panel. "No matter, I have two, and that should be enough to teleport the ship. Now, all you have to do, is put these in that holder over there, and chaos control us far from Metal Sonic."

"Alright Doc." Said Sonic.

Metal continued firing at Eggman's ship…but then he noticed something…it was glowing…with chaos energy.

"Oh no you don't go chaos control on me a second time." Said Metal, and he opened his chest. There was the Master Emerald.

"EMERALD AURA!" yelled Metal, as he activated the program. The Master Emerald glowed, and created a negating aura, that stopped chaos control in it's tracks.

"Oh no! Now what Doc?" said Sonic.

Doctor Eggman frowned. "I just built this blasted thing…but it's our only hope…"

Metal Sonic grinned. They had stopped moving. They had given up.

"To ensure that Amy and I will live in peace…you must be destroyed…both of you!" said Metal.

_Fire the emerald cannon one more time._

_Affirmative. Generating power…_

…

_Complete._

Metal grinned. _Excellent. He thought._

"Fire." Stated Metal, and the blast destroyed the ship in a devastating blast.

Above the water, Amy was comforting Tails, who was really upset. Amy had no idea of what to do. They both were trying to kill each other, and she liked Metal, and Tails liked  
Sonic.

"Oh my this is not going to work at all…" said Amy with a sigh.

Suddenly, a huge eruption of water shot up in the sky from the blast. Tails and Amy looked up, and Tails looked happier. He thought Sonic was still alive if there was still blasts going on.

"Yay Sonic!" said Tails.

"I had better stop Metal before he kills him." Said Amy, running to the water.

Suddenly, Metal flew out of the water, and landed on the ground.

Amy looked up at him. "Metal…is Sonic alive?" whispered Amy.

Metal shook his head. "No, Eggman saved him, and then I blew them both up." He replied.

"Oh no…Tails…" said Amy, with her hands on her mouth.

"Umm…what's wrong? I destroyed the two people who would interfere with our life."

Amy looked at the ground. "Umm…Tails and Sonic are like brothers. He won't forgive you for this." She said.

Metal sighed. "That isn't good."

Amy nodded. "Well, at least you got Eggman."

Metal frowned and stared at the sky. "Yeah…"

(Meanwhile…)

"I bet you're glad I had escape pods with cloaking devices, aren't you Sonic?" said Eggman with a grin.

Sonic sighed. "I've had WAY too much excitement for one day. I nearly died three times in one day!"

Eggman laughed. "That's understandable, now...let's go back to my base, so we can figure out how to destroy Metal."

Sonic shook his head. "Not yet, I gotta let Tails know I am okay." He said.

Eggman frowned. "Fine, but make it quick, if Metal finds out, we won't last long."

"Yeah." Said Sonic. _Metal, I had better not come back to two Metal overlords…"_

Yes, I know I took a loooooong time to update. I got stuck…and I was lazy. Lol. But, I'm getting back on track; I know this was shorter than the others, but I'm getting back into writing, so another will be up sometime soon. Sorry to those who were kept waiting!


	8. Chapter 8

Tails saw Metal and Amy talking

Tails saw Metal and Amy talking. Amy had looked over at him once or twice, and he realized that Sonic had not lived.

"Sonic…" mumbled Tails.

Unable to stand it any longer, he flew his plane back to his home, and ran inside, with watering eyes.

He was about to break down in tears when his radio crackled to life.

"Hey Tails! You there?" said a familiar voice.

"S-Sonic? Y-y-you're alive?" said Tails.

"Yup, I just wanted to let you know pal, that I'm okay, and Eggman and I are going to devise a plan to get rid of Metal." Said Sonic.

Tails put a hand over his face. "Sonic…Amy and Metal are really in love. Metal changed, and WHY won't you accept that?"

"Well, bad guys pull some crazy stunts." Said Sonic with confidence.

"Sonic! Listen to me! Give them a chance!" yelled Tails. "Metal just wants to live with Amy peacefully, and you ran after him with my emp rifle! How could he be evil still? Use your head!"

Static was heard on the other side.

"Sonic?" whispered Tails.

"I'm sorry pal, I didn't catch what you said, Eggman said we are about to enter his base, and his base blocks communications, so we won't be able to talk. I just didn't want you to think Metal got me. Oh, and good luck finishing that gadget of yours." Said Sonic before the radio broke up.

"Drat. He still doesn't get it." Said Tails.

(Meanwhile)

Metal Sonic and Amy were strolling in silence, due to what they saw Tails do. They felt as if everything went wrong, and Metal thought for a moment that everyone was going to gang up on him again.

"Amy…" said Metal, stopping.

"Yes Metal?" asked Amy.

"I was wondering…if everyone was against me…would…umm…"

Amy looked at him. "Go on…"

"Would you…do the same? You know…I don't want you to be stuck between your friends…I mean…I don't want you to be in the middle, and if that were to happen…" the rest of what he said she didn't catch.

Amy grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Metal, you showed me something no one else showed me. True friendship and kindness. You cared for me when I was upset, you thought about a moment when I would be embarrassed, and you prevented it, you defended me when Sonic was being mean, and that is so much more than any being had ever showed me. I would never go up against you. Remember that always."

Metal Overlord's eyes seemed to flicker for a second. His head lowered, and Amy looked confused.

(Metal's point of view)

_She…those words…I…… Amy._

Amy looked confused, but she had not realized just how much she had done for him…he had been miserable until she came. No one had even tried to even talk normally to him. His whole life before he met Amy, he was either, you are mr. robot minion nothing more, or you are evil killing machine. And now hearing this…it tore him up inside.

(Back to normal view)

"Metal?" said Amy a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Metal Overlord's frame quivered. It suddenly fell apart, and Metal Sonic was hovering above it, staring at the ground.

"Metal?" said Amy.

Metal had never felt so happy in his life. He flew at Amy, and hugged her, his voice box making sobbing noises, and artificial tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Amy…before I met you, I was either mr. robot minion, or evil killing machine. But…you changed that. You gave me a chance when others did not. You gave me a purpose, a happiness that overloaded my systems. You have no idea how much more you have done for me. Thank you!" said Metal happily.

Amy smiled and closed her eyes. "No, thank you."

And they stood there, hugging each other. Both of them felt so happy. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. They stood there…both immensely happy to be alive.

After about twenty minutes, Knuckles came rushing in.

"Metal! Where is my…uh…erm…oh never mind." He said, seeing the scene.

Metal broke away from Amy and said, "I am sorry I took it, now I shall return it to you."

Metal floated over to the giant pile of metal parts, and all of it suddenly rebuilt itself. He flew off toward the woods, and dropped the metal at his house.

"Did he just make a run for it?" said Knuckles questioningly.

Amy shook her head. "No, Metal wouldn't do that. Metal Overlord seems to have power cables pointing toward the Master Emerald, so I'm guessing the body uses the Master Emerald to power it, so I'm thinking he decided to put the parts somewhere safe, and then fly back with the emerald."

Knuckles nodded. "That's good. I've been tricked too many times already."

A moment later, Metal came flying back with the emerald high over his head.

Knuckles looked overjoyed. "You were right! He's bringing it back!"

Metal flew down, and placed it in front of him. "Here you go Knuckles. I would've asked you, but if I did, you would've said no."

Amy laughed, and Knuckles just crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know." He said. "Thanks for bringing it back."

Metal nodded. "See you around."

Knuckles picked up the Emerald, and ran off. "Later!"

Metal and Amy smiled at each other, and Amy said, "Want to hang out at my house for a while?"

Metal nodded. "Sure."

(Oh, and if you were wondering about Cream, she went home during the battle.)

Metal and Amy raced to her house, and since Metal was much faster than Amy, he opened the door, and started tapping his foot and acted like he had been waiting for hours even though she got there in about 4 minutes.

"I was wondering if you would ever show up!" said Metal jokingly.

Amy laughed as she walked in. "I'm not that slow!"

Metal laughed, and followed her inside.

Amy smiled at him, "This is the first time you have been inside my house, hasn't it?"

Metal nodded. "It's so…pink." He replied.

Amy laughed. "Yeah, I haven't taken down the Sonic pictures that I have down yet, due to all the excitement…but you could just ignore them. I just didn't have the time."

Metal nodded. All he could see was pink. The walls were pink, the furniture was pink, the ceiling was pink!

"Sensors overloading from seeing only one color!" said Metal jokingly.

"Haha, sorry about that. I just really like the color pink." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Really? I never would've guessed!" said Metal enthusiastically.

"By the way…you wouldn't look so bad with pink." Said Amy, observing him.

"Umm…you know Amy…I've kinda come to like the black paint you put on me for the disguise, and…"

"Rubbish! You'll look fantastic!" said Amy happily. "You'll look more like me!"

"Oh no!" said Metal, having fun with the situation.

"Hey!" said Amy, pulling a paint can out from under the table, and opening it. "Come here, you'll love how it turns out!"

Metal backed up a few steps. "Keep that paint away from me."

Amy giggled. "Aw, don't be shy! I could make you pink with black stripes!"

Metal shivered. "No thank you."

"Alright, pink it is!" said Amy, dipping her paint brush in the can. "Painting time!"

"Nooooo! I don't want to be pink! I'll end up being unable to see myself in this entirely pink room!" said Metal in mock horror.

"Come here Mety!" said Amy running at him. You'll be nice and pretty!" she said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he said, as Amy chased him around the house laughing.

After a good half hour, Amy collapsed on the couch.

"Oh fine." Said Amy, fake pouting.

"Yahoo!" said Metal. "I can see myself still!"

Amy laughed. "What do you want to do?"

Metal shrugged. "What do you usually do for fun?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, I don't usually do much inside, I usually go outside to do things, but we could probably think of something.

Metal sat down next to her. "I can't think of anything at the moment."

Amy thought for a moment, and then she tackled Metal.

Metal however, didn't understand what she was doing. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Gotcha." She said grinning.

Metal sighed. "You got me. So…what is this game called?"

Light snoring was all he heard in response. Amy was exhausted. Not wanting to wake her up, Metal shut down for the day, with her sleeping on top of him with a smile on her face.

(Meanwhile…)

"So, Doc…exactly how do you plan to destroy a giant destroyer robot? Does he have any weak points in his structure?" said Sonic.

Eggman turned from his computer screen. "Well, remember when I sent the Egg sharks at him?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah…"

Eggman grinned. "Well, I noticed that one shark managed to bite him. It did no actual damage, but he managed to get a hit on him."

Sonic scratched his head, obviously not getting it. "And?"

"Overwhelming numbers is the key, Sonic. Metal is such a large target, that he is very hard to miss. If we are able to to attack him with such a large amount of robots, he will be struck many times, and be torn apart!" said Eggman.

"I see…Metal doesn't have any explosive powers or weaponry, does he?" asked Sonic.

Eggman frowned. "I don't know. Metal Overlord was built by him, not me. So, in case that fails, I have a backup plan."

Sonic leaned on a control panel. "What's that?"

"Well, as you said, he needs Amy for a plan that he has, right? We might be able to use that to our advantage. I could have some robots in reserve, and they could attack Amy if the first plan fails. Then, he would be more focused on saving her, and less on himself, and that's when he will leave an opening to attack." He explained.

"Smart thinking Doc, but…the robot couldn't pierce his armor, and that shield of his protects him from any projectile." Said Sonic.

Eggman grinned. "That's when you come in." he said.

"What do I need to do?" said Sonic.

" could switch my robot's weapons with diamond close combat weaponry, but I don't have diamonds. So, you will go into the city, and steal them from a jewelry store. That way, I'll be able to replicate them, and give my robots weaponry that will be able to pierce Metal's armor!" said Eggman.

"Okay, I'll get them." Said Sonic.

"Good, come back in at least an hour." He said, turning back to the computer screen.

Sonic zoomed out of the base, and as he did, Eggman grinned.

"I hope you're prepared Sonic. Because when that battle ends, I will rule the world! Muohohohohohohohohoho!" he said.

Whew…that took a while to think up. Well, the plot is unraveling! Without the Master Emerald powering Metal Overlord, is Metal Sonic doomed? Of course not! He's the main character! Nah, I'm just kidding. Anything could happen, and I got an idea of what's going to happen. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you very much for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that this is turning out well so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic was running in the city so fast that people only felt wind shoot past them

Sonic was running in the city so fast that people only felt wind shoot past them. When he got to the jewelry store, instead of stealing a diamond, he traded it for a pearl he had picked up with the claw on the underwater escape pod.

While he was running back to Eggman's base…he was stopped by Shadow who had his arms crossed, and a glare aimed at Sonic.

"Oh, hey Shad. What's up?" said Sonic with a grin.

"…" Shadow continued silently to stare.

"Ooookay…I kinda need to get somewhere quickly…so I'll see you around!" he said, walking around Shadow.

"What are you up to?" said Shadow.

"Nothing." Said Sonic, calmly staring back. "What's it to you?"

"You're planning something. Since when did you have a liking for diamonds?" said Shadow.

"I never did. Eggman needs them for a plan of his." Said Sonic.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me why you are teaming up with your worst enemy? It's not like you to try to take over the world with him."

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not trying to do that Shadow. Metal tried to kill us both, so we are going to get him good. Want to join in?"

Shadow shook his head. "Nah, I told Knuckles I would teach him a thing or two today. Later."

"See ya Shad." Said Sonic zooming off.

Shadow glared in his direction. "Stop calling me Shad." He muttered, before chaos controlling away.

It took Sonic a while to get through Eggman's maze of madness. He had apparently forgotten to unlock the back door, so he had some difficulty getting back in.

Such as…

KLONK!!

"Oww…what the…?" he said, after running into a wall." He felt where he had run into.

"Oh…the wall was painted to look like that was a way to go." He said sighing.

(A few hours later.)

Eggman was impatiently drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Where was that hedgehog?

Suddenly, it hit him. He had not unlocked the back door.

"Oh, well. He'll get past the maze no problem." Said Eggman, turning back to his computer.

(A few more hours later.)

"Hmm…perhaps I made that maze a bit too difficult." Muttered Eggman.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ah! Sonic! So sorry about the door. I guess it just slipped my mind." Said Eggman with a grin.

Sonic glared. "Just don't forget again. There is so many false ways, and traps and madness it's insanity!" he said, handing Eggman the diamond.

"And you got the diamond too! Fantastic! Now I can begin working immediately." He said, walking off.

Sonic took a seat on the floor and took a snooze.

(The next day.)

Amy opened her eyes, and saw that she fell asleep on top of Metal.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Said Metal cheerfully.

"Good morning Metal." Said Amy while stretching.

"What is planned for today?" said Metal, who was smoothing out Amy's quills.

"Nothing really, I'll call up Cream, and perhaps we can hang out together." Said Amy, walking over to the phone.

Metal sat back with his hands behind his head. He was calculating an idea he had in his head.

Amy picked up the phone and called Cream. They talked for a bit, and then when she put the phone down, she turned to Metal, and said, "Metal, she says she's free today, but she needs to get some chores done first."

Metal looked over at her. "Sounds fine to me, want to eat sometime?"

"Oh! I forgot." She said, walking into the kitchen.

As soon as she left the room, a metal screen went over Metal's eyes, and on the screen, a program was activated.

"Activate program A. M. D. B." he commanded to the hovering screen.

(A bit later…)

Amy had finished eating her cereal by now, and walked back into the room to see a metal screen floating in front of metal. Silently, she walked over to metal, and when she saw the screen she gasped.

On the screen, there was pictures of at least twenty small spider like robots, no bigger than a paper clip. There was images of what they saw, and she could see that he was giving them commands mentally, due to the fact that he had a metal cord from his head to the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

Metal jumped. He obviously did not notice her there. He looked over at her and said, "My cpu calculated that you would be at least 3.2 more minutes."

Amy frowned. "Are you hiding something from me? What is this?" she said, motioning to the bots.

"When I built Metal Overlord, I had spare metal in some compartments in his body in case of severe damage. I used that metal, and some left over energy to create a program called A. M. D. B." he replied.

"What's A. M. D. B.?" said Amy, looking confused.

"It stands for Anti Mechanical Defense Bots." He said. "These small robots can spy, patrol, and latch onto mechanical objects. If they latch onto a mechanical object, they shoot out a powerful electrical current that destroys the bot, but the current is strong enough to disable a robot the size of a small house. I made them specifically against Tails. If he does try to get revenge on me, then these bots will latch onto his machines and render them useless."

Amy shot Metal a look of concern. "Metal, you shouldn't be so paranoid. Tails isn't like that. He might be mad at you, but he wouldn't try to extract vengeance. He understood the situation."

Metal shut down the program, and dismissed the metal screen. "Better safe than sorry." He replied.

"Yeah. Come on! Cream should be done with her chores now, so we should go find her!" said Amy, grabbing Metal's arm. "Come on!"

Metal stood up, picked Amy up, and rocketed out the door.

They got to Cream's house pretty quickly, and they saw Cream and Cheese outside, watering plants.

"Just a few more Cheese." Said Cream tiredly.

"Chao chao chao…" said Cheese.

"Hey Cream!" said Amy running over.

"Amy! How has it been?" said Cream happily.

"It's going alright." Said Amy. "Done with the chores yet?"

"Just a few more plants to water, and I should be done." Said Cream. "By the way…how is Tails doing? I left when Metal threw Sonic into the water and shot him. Tails looked really sad."

"We decided to give Tails some space for a while. I'm kind of worried of how Tails will handle this." Said Amy, looking a bit sad.

(Metal puts a hand on their shoulders.) "I'm sure he's fine. We could go check up on him if you want."

Cream brightened. "That sounds great! Let's go cheer Tails up!"

"That's the spirit!" said Metal enthusiastically.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Amy.

"CHAO!!" screamed Cheese pulling on Cream.

"What is it Cheese?" asked Cream.

"Chao." Said Cheese, pointing at the few unwatered plants.

"Oh, right…Go ahead you guys. I'll be right behind you." Said Cream, picking up the watering can.

Metal nodded. "Got it."

"See you soon!" said Amy while running off.

(Back to Sonic and Eggman.)

Sonic was running at high speeds in circles. Obviously impatient.

"Sonic, do you really have to run at the speed of sound in a circle?" said Eggman, obviously annoyed.

Sonic skidded to a halt and said, "Doc, how long is this gonna take? For all we know, Metal could've started on making Amy a second Metal Overlord."

"It'll be done before the day ends." Said Eggman confidently. "Changing the weapons on robots doesn't take an awfully long time."

Sonic sighed. "I'm bored. I'm going to run around your base at high speeds, okay?"

"Fine. Just don't break anything." Said Eggman.

"Alright!" said Sonic, as he ran out the door.

"Crazed speeding hedgehog." Mumbled Eggman to himself.

(Back to Amy, Metal, and Cream.)

The trio had regrouped at Tails's house, and they were pondering how to go about the situation.

"We could tell him everything will be alright. But that's obviously not true." Said Amy.

"I don't know how we are supposed to handle this." Said Cream sadly. "I should've thought this out!"

"I've got it!" said Metal happily. "And Cream, this plan will help you with a relationship with Tails."

"Really?" said Cream. "I hope we're not taking advantage of the situation."

Metal shook his head. "As long as it's making him feel better it should be fine. Alright, now here's the plan…"

Tails was sitting in a chair, racking his brains on how to convince Sonic to understand, when his thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Yes? Come on in, it's unlocked." Said Tails.

Cream opened the door, and walked up to Tails. "How are you doing Tails?"

"Hey Cream. What's up?" said Tails.

"I was just checking up on you. I'm sorry about what happened." Said Cream.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to figure out how to make that blasted hedgehog understand." He said without thinking.

"What?" said Cream. "Sonic's alive?"

"Oopes." Said Tails.

"How did he survive?" asked Cream.

"Well, I don't exactly know…but he's working with Eggman to defeat Metal. And he won't give up on trying to send him back to the scrap heap." He said. "He called me through our radio, and told me he was still alive."

"Wow…I didn't know that would happen." Said Cream.

"Yeah. And Sonic's so darn stubborn. I don't know how on earth I'm supposed to convince him!" he said with a sad look. "And if I don't convince him, they'll just keep on fighting! And either I will be sad, or Amy will! I already lost Cosmo! I don't need my best friend to get killed too!"

"Don't worry Tails. Together we can convince Sonic. One may not be enough, but two may just do it!" said Cream sounding hopeful.

"Thanks Cream." Said Tails hugging Cream.

Cream blushed, and whispered in his ear. "I'll be there to help you. All you need to do is ask."

Suddenly, Tails was tripped by a mysterious flying soccer ball! (Guess who!) And Tails fell on top of Cream.

Metal and Amy watched as Tails and Cream were very surprised and startled. Unfortunately, their giggles messed up the moment.

"Hey! You guys that wasn't funny!" said Tails, jumping off Cream.

"Whoops." Said Metal. "Gotta go!"

"You punks! Get back here!" said Tails.

"Aw come on Tails. We were just messing around." Said Amy.

"You guys messed up the moment." Said Cream sadly.

"Sorry Cream." Said Metal, still chuckling. "The look on Tails's face was hilarious!"

Tails's face turned a bright red. "That wasn't funny you walking junkyard!" he said.

"Aw get over it." Said Amy. "But, you said Sonic is alive?"

Tails looked concerned. "Yeah. You guys aren't going to go kill him, are you?"

Metal walked over to Tails and put a hand on his shoulder. "If we can get him to stop. We will. I vow to disable him, but not kill him." He said.

Tails smiled. "Thanks Metal."

"By the way…do you know where Sonic is?" asked Amy.

Tails thought for a moment. "Yeah, he's at one of Eggman's bases. Judging on the location of the battle, I'd say they are at the northwestern one on top of a hill. I can show you guys where it is. In fact, I'll help you guys stop Sonic. Between all of us, we will be able to stop him, and Eggman no problem!" said Tails excitedly.

"Alright! What are we waiting for!" said Metal. "Let's give em the fight of their life!

I finally got chapter 9 done. Whooo. The story is nearing the end…but it's not quite there yet! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try (and hopefully succeed this time) to update sooner. Thank you everyone who reviewed, and the next chapter will be the battle. There's a few more chapters left, so don't think it's over yet though!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I know I haven't written in a long time

Okay, I know I haven't written in a long time. I have my reasons, but if I tried to tell you, than you would probably just say it's just an excuse, or that's bull, or whatever. For this reason, I'll just say…I was going through difficult times and didn't have much of a will to write. And I am sorry that I don't update often, and I will not be able to update as fast as you like me to. My apologies. Now, if you want to read it…here's the next chapter.

Amy, Tails, Cream, and Metal Sonic… oh yeah… and Cheese were heading towards Eggman's base as quickly as they could. Tails, Cream, and Cheese were in the X Tornado (The X Tornado is Tails's plane for those of you who don't know.), and Metal Sonic was carrying Amy on his back.

"Okay! We are here! Let's get them!" yelled Tails when they got to Eggman's base. X Tornado, transform into walker mode! (I tried to make it sound like the anime just to let you know.) Cream and Cheese opened the cockpit, and stood on top of it. Cream's ways of fighting were having Cheese dive bomb opponents, so that was her best position. Metal let Amy down, and he ran a quick scan on his weapon systems.

"SONIC! Get in here!" yelled Eggman as the screen in front of him blared red.

Sonic stopped running all over the place. "What's the problem?"

"It seems Metal, Amy, Tails, and Cream are advancing toward the base. I have the bots ready, but it seems Metal is not in his Overlord form." Replied Eggman.

"Alright! Then I'll go beat the stuffing out of Metal and…did you say Tails and Cream were there though?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, fox boy is in the X Tornado with Cream standing on top of it." Said Eggman turning toward Sonic. "You do realize for our own safety, I will have to have my robots attack your friends…right?"

Sonic looked upset. "Tails…why did you come? And Cream too!" he muttered angrily.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Sonic?"

Sonic sighed, and firmly said, "I'm going to try and talk them out of this. This is between Metal and I. I won't let you harm Tails. Cream I could get over, but not Tails!"

Eggman sighed. "Well, at least wait for them to get through the maze of terror!"

BOOM!

"Did they just blow up the side of your fortress? The side that didn't have the maze?" asked Sonic.

"Blast it!" grumbled Eggman. "Since when did they stop using my overly obvious trap entrances? How come your friends have to be smart?"

Sonic groaned, and replied, "I'm going to go through that hole they just made, and I'm going to go talk them out of this. Whatever you do Doc, do not attack Tails. I got this."

"Whatever." Mumbled Eggman as Sonic walked off.

"Ha! Great idea Metal! Let's get in our own way!" said Tails happily.

"Here comes someone…" said Cream fearfully.

"Come on Cream. It's Eggman's base." Said Amy. "What would possibly be any harm to us?"

Tails pointed at the blue hedgehog walking out of the hole they had just made. "Sonic."

"Tails! Cream! Get out of here! This doesn't concern you!" yelled Sonic.

"Sonic! Stop this nonsense! Metal is OKAY! Metal and Amy are a couple cause they love each other. NOT so he can turn her into a robot!" yelled Tails back at him.

"You don't know that!" said Sonic.

"Yes I do!" yelled Tails.

"You can't prove you are right!" said Sonic.

"Neither can you!" snarled Tails. "Your idea is insane! Just give them a blasted chance! Why on earth are you so blasted unreasonable?"

"Cause that's how one of my foes tried to get me once! I won't fall for the same trick twice! I'll be making a fool of myself!" said Sonic angrily.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO BLASTED MUCH ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO AMY?" yelled Cream, unable to take any more of it.

Sonic stopped in his tracks. _She has a point…why do I care? _He thought.

"Do you understand Sonic? Quit this nonsense and let's get back to normal!" said Tails.

Sonic looked at the floor. This was making his head hurt. _Maybe I have a couple of screws loose. _He thought. _And I really don't want to fight Tails or Cream. I'll go tell Eggman to call it off._ He thought.

"Okay guys, I'll give him a chance. I'll go tell Egg head to call off the attack." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran into the base, and a few moment's later, he came back out looking worried. "He's not inside. And his robots aren't there either. You guys had better watch out…he's planning something."

"Oh no." muttered Amy.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. A giant spiderlike robot came out of the ground, and it's back opened up, revealing a ton of robots will diamond weaponry.

"Oh no…" said Cream sadly.

"Muohohohoho! Since you are abandoning your will to fight, I'll just fight them for you!" laughed Eggman from inside the giant spider bot.

"We'll crush you Eggman! Just like in the past!" said Sonic angrily.

Metal whipped out his lazer sword, and slashed at the spider bot. It did no damage at all.

"This isn't good." Muttered Metal. "Amy! Your hammer is useless against the armor of that thing! Focus on the smaller robots coming out of it's backside!"

"Gotcha." Said Amy, tossing numerous hammers at the oncoming bots, as Metal fired clip after clip of bullets from his built in machine gun.

Sonic was trying to find a weakness in Eggman's bot, and Tails and Cream here pounding away at the many bots that were charging at them.

As the fight raged on, and they began to get more tired, they began to get more and more unable to defend themselves.

"Gah…overheat on machine gun two. Switching to lazer sword and initiating cooldown." He muttered, and he charged at the army of bots.

By this time, Cream and Cheese were both dive bombing the bots, and Tails was doing his best to give them cover fire.

Sonic had decided on luring Eggman away from the others so they could focus on the bots.

(A bit later…)

They had gotten rid of about two thirds of Eggman's bots and there still was a lot to destroy. They were mostly uninjured, Tails's X Tornado had a large dent in the side of it, Cheese was knocked out from being trampled by Eggman's giant spider robot, and one of Metal's arms was entirely destroyed. Other than that, they were tired, but unhurt.

"Come on Cream." Tails says wearily. "Just a bit more, and we will be done with this."

"Yes, just a bit more and AHHHH!!" Cream screamed, as one of the diamond weapons made a large gash arcross her arm.

"CREAM!" Tails yelled, as he ordered the X Tornado to cease fire, and charge at the bots around Cream, trampling them, and preventing further harm to Cream. He set the X Tornado to auto targeting, and he got out, helped her in.

"Thanks Tails." says Cream, holding her arm, tightly shutting her eyes in pain.

"Here's some anesthetic to make you feel better." He said, while getting out some bandages.

_But I still want to help. _Thought Cream. Then, she spotted one of Tails's energy cannons. Once Tails had bandaged her up, she picked it up, and started firing at the bots from the cockpit.

"Wow Cream. You sure you're okay?" said Tails.

Cream nodded. "We can't stop. If we do, they'll kill us!"

Amy was panting, and had begun to swing her hammer in close combat. Unfortunately, a diamond axe that was swung at her head was seen too late.

"AMY!" yelled Metal, and Amy closed her eyes and waited. Instead of feeling immense pain, she heard a sound of crunching metal.

She opened her eyes to see that Metal had gotten in the way of the axe, and since it was made of diamond, it had run him through.

"Metal! No! Speak to me!" cried Amy.

"Amy…I…" Metal was about to speak, but then the robot ripped the axe out of his system, and he fell to the ground.

"No…YOU BASTARD!" yelled Amy, as she swung with all her might at the cockpit of the spider bot.

"NO!" yelled Eggman, as it pierced the clear metallic substance, and the hammer crushed him. Killing him instantly.

Suddenly, as the group ran out of steam, they noticed a green light appear in the remaining bots.

"CHAOS……..BLAST!!" yelled a pissed off Shadow.

The red blast entirely annialated the remaining bots due to it's range. It had seemed that the battle was over.

"Whew. Talk about coming at the right time!" said Sonic, collapsing.

Shadow stayed silent, as he looked around. There was piles and piles of destroyed robots littering the area. Tails and Cream seemed okay, but the Tornado was badly damaged. It could hardly move. As his eyes moved across the scene, he saw Amy, crying over a robot he knew wasn't a foe.

The rest of the group ran over to Amy. But Shadow just stood there, watching.

Metal's eyes were dim and constantly flickering. His central computer had been severely damaged, and he was holding onto the data it contained with his emergency backup. But even that could only last so long.

"Amy…th…thank you. For teaching me…what it was like…to be good." Said Metal quietly.

"Metal! Stop this! Tails can fix you! Don't do this!" cried Amy.

"I'm afraid that won't be true. He can't fix me in time. My cpu is destroyed. My emergency systems are failing." He whispered.

"No…" muttered Amy. "No…"

Metal put a hand on her cheek, and leaned forward…and kissed her. Before his systems failed, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back one day. Look for me three years from now. I shall be…back…"

And with that…he was gone.

But, even as they mourned the loss, in the forest home that Metal had built, something activated. "Receiving sent data. Transferring data into second copy." The small bot spoke.

Indeed, it's not over yet.

What do you guys think? Again, I apologize for the long time that it took for me to update. Please let me know what you think. I am kinda wondering if I kinda went too fast. But, then again...in reality, battle wounds form quickly. Anyways, even if you don't like it, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I appreciate the reviews I have gotten from you all. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

I know it took so long for me to update. Just be patient okay? I managed to get this up before school started though. It's kind of short, but it is important in the story line. Especially the last thing that is at the end…

Amy stared at Metal's now lifeless body is disbelief.

_How did this happen? _She thought.

_Flashback._

"_AMY!" yelled Metal, and Amy closed her eyes and waited. Instead of feeling immense pain, she heard a sound of crunching metal._

_She opened her eyes to see that Metal had gotten in the way of the axe, and since it was made of diamond, it had run him through._

"_Metal! No! Speak to me!" cried Amy._

"_Amy…I…" Metal was about to speak, but then the robot ripped the axe out of his system, and he fell to the ground._

"Metal saved my life…I…" Amy stopped, she couldn't say anymore. She broke down in tears.

"Amy…don't cry." Said Cream, comforting Amy.

"But…I could've done something to stop it. I should've been more alert. Then this would never had happened." She sobbed.

"Well, the past is the past Amy, all we can do is move on." Said Sonic. "Don't do what Shadow did when he lost his love."

"Faker…watch it." Growled Shadow, giving Sonic a death glare.

"Hey, you only have yourself to blame Shads." Grinned Sonic. "When your girlfriend died, you went all like, I'M GONNA DESTROY THE PLANET AND EVERYONE ON IT!"

"That's NOT how it went Sonic!" yelled Shadow angrily. "I believed she told me to get revenge on the people that killed her!"

"Suuuure you did." Said Sonic mockingly.

While the two of them were fighting verbally, Cream was comforting Amy, and Tails was checking Metal to see if he could repair him, contrary to what he said.

"Don't worry Amy." Said Cream. "I'm sure Tails will be able to fix Metal."

"But…Metal said his cpu was destroyed. His emergency backups were the only thing keeping his memory intact." Sobbed Amy.

"He might've been wrong. Is that true Tails?" said Cream, looking up at Tails who was tinkering with Metal's body.

"Man, Amy. Metal's cpu is entirely smashed. Even if I fixed him, he wouldn't have any memories, or data at all." Said Tails unhappily.

"Oh no…" said Amy sadly.

"Wait! What about those emergency backups Amy was talking about?" Cream said excitedly.

Tails's face lightened up. "Yeah! If Metal managed to save the data in another area of his body, we might be able to retrieve it!"

"See Amy! Everything will be fine! Tails will fix Metal, and everything will be fine!" said Cream happily.

Amy looked at the ground, unsure of that. "I hope so." She muttered.

Back at Tails's home, Tails was trying to copy the data in Metal's emergency backups to his computer.

"Dang he has an amazing data capacity, over 30,000 gigabytes…" Mumbled Tails.

"Can you do it Tails?" asked Amy hopefully.

"Let me see…" said Tails, as he pressed the enter key.

The computer flashed the words, UNABLE TO COPY DATA. DATA ALREADY BEING COPIED.

"What?" exclaimed Tails. "To where?"

Amy suddenly remembered Metal's last words.

_Flashback._

"_Metal! Stop this! Tails can fix you! Don't do this!" cried Amy._

"_I'm afraid that won't be true. He can't fix me in time. My cpu is destroyed. My emergency systems are failing." He whispered._

"_No…" muttered Amy. "No…"_

_Metal put a hand on her cheek, and leaned forward…and kissed her. Before his systems failed, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back one day. Look for me three years from now. I shall be…back…"_

"He will be back…" Amy said softly without thinking.

"What?" said Tails and Cream at the same time.

"Metal said before his systems failed that he would be back in three years." Said Amy. "I think that he ordered the data to be copied to somewhere."

"Well, can I cancel the command?" asked Tails, typing quickly.

The computer flashed the words. UNABLE TO ISSUE COMMAND TO OBJECT. OBJECT HAS BEEN TERRIBLY DAMAGED INTERNALLY FROM POWER CORDS BEING CUT IN HALF NEARBY. ONLY THE DATA REMAINS.

"Which is currently being transferred somewhere." Grumbled Tails.

Tails sighed, and shut off the computer. "I'm sorry Amy. He was right. It can't be done."

"Well, at least he will be back. Thanks for trying Tails." said Amy in a tired voice.

"No problem Amy, I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Said Tails.

(3 years later)

The small bot in Metal's home spoke. "Data transfer, repairs, upgrade, and energy completed." And with that, it deactivated and crashed to the ground.

Metal awoke in his new body, and smiled. He was even more lifelike than before…

I am sorry for those of you that want me to get it done quickly. I just can't. I am sorry. I will continue even though school is starting, and oddly enough, school will not slow my updates, but rather, quicken them. You know…if I have an assignment I can do this and the assignment at the same time…but, anyways, thank you very very much for the reviews, they help tremendously, and for those of you starting school again, good luck!


	12. Chapter 12

The small house shook and trembled as a bright light shone from inside. The house soon exploded in a big bang that could be heard in a very large radius.

Metal Sonic flew out of the smoking debris and screamed, "WOO HOO!!!"

(A little earlier…)

Sonic had been going on his daily run. He had not been expecting the big explosion he had heard coming from the forest, and fully expected an evil laugh of some villain but he only was surprised again when he heard a triumphant shout.

(Back to present time)

"It's Metal!" he said happily seeing Metal Sonic happily shouting above the small forest. "He looks different…no matter, Amy has been waiting so long! I should go tell her!" he said, zooming off at the speed of sound.

Amy sat on her couch in her house looking a bit depressed. Cream was trying numerous things to cheer her up while her chao sat on Amy's lap looking confused.

"I'm sure he will be here soon Amy." Said Cream.

"I know Cream, but what if he had a malfunction? Or what if he forgot about something and he failed to come back? I can't stand not knowing! Today is the day he is supposed to come back, and he hasn't!" she unhappily.

"He's coming I know it!" said the ever cheery Cream. "Just wait. I bet he'll be even better now!"

Amy smiled softly. "You know Cream…I don't really care about him being stronger. I just want him back here. We need each other to survive in this world. It's a wonder I got by three years."

Cream giggled and spread her arms wide. "Then you'll be overjoyed soon!"

Amy nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

The door banged open, and they turned to see Sonic with a grin on his face.

"Amy! You'll never guess what happened!" said Sonic.

"He's back?" asked Amy hopefully.

"Yeah, and he looks a bit different too. He just came out of the forest nearby!" said Sonic.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go meet him!" exclaimed Amy, as she zoomed out the door faster than Sonic.

"I told you!" Cream shouted after her as a dazed Chao sat on his head on the floor.

Amy rushed in a pink blur toward the forest with obvious joy and happiness. Halfway there, she got tackled by a big blue blur that was laughing loudly.

"AMY!!! You're fine!" yelled Metal Sonic exuberantly.

"METAL!! You made it okay!" yelled Amy at the same time.

They rolled around in the grass for a long time laughing and playing happily until they stopped and Amy pinned Metal to the ground playfully.

"I got you." Said Amy happily.

Metal seemingly grinned back with the reply, "And I you."

Suddenly, a pair of blue, metal wings enclosed around Amy in a protective manner, as he hugged her.

"W…wow." Said Amy stunned. Metal looked almost the same as before, except a lot sturdier and with some box like compartments. He also had a rubbery skin like covering on his previously sharp clawed hands.

"Now we can be together." He murmured. "But this time…I will never leave you."

Amy sighed happily, and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad. I had a hard time without you."

Metal gave a look of concern and withdrew his wings back into their compartments and sat up. "What happened?"

She looked down and started fumbling with a tuff of grass. "I don't really want to say much, but I got depressed for a long time. I only had Cream to go to for fun and it got really lonely." She pulled back her glove and Metal Sonic's eyes widened at the scar on her wrist.

"You…I'm sorry." Said Metal Sonic unhappily. Unable to know what to say next, he gave a look that said "I'm sorry.", and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't do that." he said finally.

"I won't." she said with her eyes closed.

They sat happily together for a while until they heard a small cheer from a familiar voice.

"CHAO!!!!!"

"Cheese!" said Cream, putting her hand over the chao's mouth. "They're having a moment!"

Amy laughed and Metal looked over to see Cream comically scolding Cheese about people and their romantic moments that you aren't supposed to interrupt.

"It's okay Cream. We probably should get inside before it get's dark anyways." Hollered Amy.

"Okay!" smiled Cream. Happy that her friend wasn't depressed anymore.

(A bit later.)

Amy led Metal into her home and said, "My home is your home! Welcome back!"

Metal squinted as if in pain and said softly, "Everything is still pink."

Amy snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! And we were going to paint you pink too!"

Metal backed up a few steps and waved his arms. "Umm…Amy…you're probably tired, and it's late…and-"

"NONSENSE!" she said pulling a paint can out from the kitchen. "If you're going to live here, you should be pink too!"

Metal Sonic's eyes shut off and he stood still.

Amy looked at him oddly. "Metal?"

Suddenly, a robotic voice came out of Metal. "Committing suicidal attempt program activated."

Amy's eyes widened.

Metal's eyes suddenly came back on and said, "Just kidding. I can speak though my cpu too."

Amy sighed and lowered the paint can. "If you really don't want too…"

Metal Sonic shrugged and said, "If you want, I can be another color that you want."

Amy stood looking thoughtful for a moment, and suddenly brightened. "I got it!"

Metal looked at her inquiringly. "What is it?"

Amy laughed. "Guess!"

"Red?"

"Nope!"

"Black?"

"Nope!"

"Green?"

"Nope!"

"Purple?!?"

Amy grinned. "Nope, give up?"

Metal nodded. "Yup. What is it?"

"Magenta!"

"Amy…that's another shade of pink…" said Metal.

"I know! Isn't it great!" said Amy happily.

Metal pretended to faint.

Amy laughed and picked him up. "I'm just having fun with you. You can be any color you want, and I won't complain."

"Even rainbow?" said Metal.

"That would be odd, but yeah. Even rainbow." Said Amy.

They sat down on the couch and as Amy started to doze off, Metal laid her head gently on the arm of the couch, and turned off the lights. When he walked back, he laid down next to her, and unfurled his wings again, and shut down, protectively closing the wings around her.

So, yeah. I finally got it updated. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, (If anyone even cares about this story anymore.) I apologize for the long time I took, but I got it. I hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

(Eggman's base 12:00 p.m.)

Rain poured onto the land as dark clouds ominously hovered above. Eggman's robots have not been picked up or cleaned up for the matter, and the area was littered with rusting scrap. The surrounding area had now grown a few trees, and the grass was still quite green. However, the area's look of a robot graveyard was not quite what it seemed. Deep in Eggman's base was a robot that had replaced his master.

(3 years ago in Eggman's base)

"Eggman has not yet returned" came the mechanical voice of the base's cpu.

A small hovering robot with a light on it replied, "I know. He went to defeat the hero's of Mobius along with the traitor. They cannot defeat us this time. Our numbers are far to great."

The computer stayed silent for a moment before stating, "You have made a miscalculation. My scanning systems do not detect any life forms large enough to be Eggman or mobians nearby. Have they took the battle elsewhere?"

The scout hovered a little lower. "I and the other scouts will search the area. He is Eggman. He will not lose permanently."

Several openings appeared on the side of the base, and a swarm of scouting robots scattered, shooting their small lights all over the place.

They located Eggman with little difficulty, seeing as he was in a really big robot. However, when they found him…

"Eggman sir?" asked one of the scouts. It prodded him, while another completed a scan.

"No life detected." It emotionlessly. "Eggman is dead."

The scouts were silent for a few hours as if unable to comprehend what they were supposed to do without their master. Suddenly, one spoke up.

"Let's speak to the base computer. He has files of Eggman's intentions and documents. Let's report our findings."

The many small robots flew like a swarm of hornets toward the entrences to the base. On the way there, they were silent. Once they got in the room, they were all talking at once.

"Computer! Eggman is dead!"

"We confirmed it. Scout bot 22 did a life scan."

"What are we to do without a leader? How will we know our next task?"

"Who will tell us what to do?"

"Will we be shut down now?"

The computer waited until the barrage of questions stopped, and it absorbed the information from one scout at a time.

"Are you sure that information was accurate?" questioned the cpu.

"Yes sir. We did a life scan, he was not moving, and his skeleton was crushed in several areas. He also was unresponsive." Answered a scout.

The computer was silent for a moment. But soon said, "Eggman often went to the scene of a battle to see how it would go. He knew that was dangerous, and yet he wanted to be there once he triumphed. So…he created in every base's cpu, a program of what to do in case something like this happens."

"Well, what do we do?" asked a scout.

The computer replied, "Eggman's specific orders were to create a robot of him, and to download into that robot every part of his intelligence and knowledge. However, I do not agree with that plan. I find it to be…a repeat of past mistakes."

The scouts obviously took this as an act of betrayal, and activated their alert systems. But without any Egg prawns, or robots to do anything about it, the computer was untouched.

"All the robots here besides the builder droids have been sent to battle. Listen to me." Said the computer.

The scouts ignored him, and kept blaring their alarms.

The computer sighed, and activated the builder droids on the bottom floor. They unlike the scouts had no loyalty program. Just a building one. "Build a robot to my exact specifications." The computer ordered. The building droids whirred to life, and began their construction.

(2 years ago at Eggman's base.)

A year had passed, and the robot being built was halfway complete. It's cpu had taken forever to create, and even with the large amount of laborers that were there, this was a difficult construction. It's emotion and feelings chip was already being worked on, and it's body and weapon systems were only semi functional. It would still take another year to complete.

The computer diligently gave the builder droids all the files and data they needed, while running several other programs to order the droids what to do, as well as create small squads of prawns to attend to the robot once it was completed. This is a very long and tedious project, but the advantage of being a robot is that you usually are very patient.

(1 year ago at Eggman's base.)

"Computer." One of the builders called. "The robot you asked is completed, but we are having problems getting it's power regenerator to work."

The computer gave an annoyed grunt, and said, "Take the hardened alloy armor and make it heat absorbent. Then make a converter inside to make energy that way instead. We can provide heat with our electrical heating systems. And make the battery maximum size for the robot. I understand there is still plenty of room inside him?"

"Yes there is. He is easily modified so this won't take long. Perhaps a few days."

"Good." replied the computer. "I shall prepare information programs."

(A few days later)

The computer saw builders bringing the completed droid into the room on a large steel table. The computer had been anticipating this moment and had pre heated the room to oven temperature.

The robot's eyes flickered, and turned on. It sat up, clenched it's new hands, and turned it's head to the computer screen in the center of the room.

"Why am I here and who are you?" asked the robot, immediately scanning everything in sight.

"I am the base computer. I authorized your creation and made you to replace our fallen leader. You are intelligent, strategic, a thinker, and able to utilize almost any biological ability that is useful. You also have free will. Your reason for being here should be obvious."

The robot unclenched it's hands, and threw a concerned look. "Inform me." It commanded.

The computer began. "We droids, robots, and base computers have been made by Dr. Eggman. Also known as Dr. Robotnik. He had a vision of taking over the world and making it his. He wanted to make a place called "Eggman land" but he was defeated over and over by a group of mobians, the biological creatures who live here."

The robot nodded and made a motion to continue.

The computer continued. "Despite the fact that Eggman tried many, many ways to defeat his enemies, he was always thwarted. His most recent defeat was his last.

The computer paused, and then said, "I have taken his mistakes, data, and knowledge, and made the perfect leader to bring us victory. You."

The robot looked shocked. "You want ME to rule the world? Um…no thanks. I would rather not."

The computer flickered for a second before replying, "You misunderstand me. I am saying what Eggman is and what he has done. I have said that you will bring us victory, but simply, without a master, we are nothing. Anything we do is meaningless unless we have someone to serve. So, I have made an intelligent being to lead us and give us robots purpose once again. And without the imperfections of human and biological nature, you are the perfect leader. We have given you free will, so you can do whatever you want. What do you wish to do? I have uploaded addition info on how to function with the capabilities, and functions of your new body into your cpu. We can provide energy for you by heating your body. What is your command?"

"Tell me my name." said the robot.

The computer paused for a moment, thinking the best way to answer that.

"You know…"the computer began, "There is one like you, but not as intelligent or capable as you. He is able to think, feel emotion, and make his own decisions with some biological charictaristics. His name is Metal Sonic. Eggman made him after Sonic who was his main foe. Sonic however had a best friend that went with him on adventures wherever he went. Metal was defeated by Sonic over and over because he had many friends that cared, and were willing to help him, when Metal, blinded by feelings of rage and emptiness was unable to think accurately, or clearly, was outnumbered, and out thought."

"And how am I supposed lead you guys when I am able to fall into the same hole he did?" asked the robot.

The computer explained, "Because you have something Metal didn't at the time." The computer then signaled for the prawn squads to enter, carrying an object.

"This…is an emotions chip." Explained the computer. Since you have already been made, you can easily copy your files directly at rapid speed to a body that will take a few months at best to make. We will make you a partner to your specifications exactly to accompany you so you will not descend into a pit of misery and emptiness.

The robot soaked this all in, and said, "Then I will search the land in secrecy to find what I desire in a partner. I will return when I have found what I was searching for."

"Agreed." Said the computer. "Good Luck."

Just before the robot left, he turned around and asked, "You still didn't tell me my name."

The computer paused for awhile and said, "Your name is Metal Tails."

I apologize for the horribly long time before an update. I won't elaborate on why, but I'm writing again and hopefully, it will last this time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you everyone who reviewed.

Technomancer, Amy did know when Metal was going to come back. Metal told her right before he died. I apologize that it wasn't clear.


	14. Chapter 14

"Metal…Tails…" he said softly. "Do you mean to tell me that I am a copy like my brethren Metal Sonic?"

The base computer replied, "Not at all. The only thing that makes you the same as Tails is we based your personality off of his, and your appearance is as well…to an extent of course."

"I see." Metal Tails responded. "I will begin my search then."

"I will be awaiting your return, commander." And with that, the computer's screen flickered, and shut off.

(Back to the present day…)

"Metal…" Amy began while cleaning up her breakfast. "Do you think we will be able to…well…"

Metal Sonic looked up from the metal screen in front of him. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Well…this is kind of awkward…but how do you feel about a family? You know…having a generation to teach and give our knowledge to?" said Amy reluctantly.

Metal Sonic put the screen away, and gave her his attention. "I...honestly haven't given that much thought. It's kind of early to be thinking about that though…isn't it?"

Amy sighed before responding. "Yeah…but I've been thinking about this, and it's been worrying me. If we want to have a family…if we live our entire lives together…how…will it work?"

Metal Sonic became silent. He hadn't really given this any thought. How was this supposed to work out? He had been so occupied with other problems that this had never occurred to him. Finding the words that he felt, he spoke, "I honestly don't find a child necessary. When it would bring much joy to our lives, as we can only bring so much to each other…I believe that we don't really need it to be happy. I would be glad to raise a child and teach it what I know…but it's technically impossible. That's where our problem on this topic begins." After thinking about it a bit more, he added, "Actually, it might be more of a feeling of accomplishment rather than actual joy from it…"

Amy nodded "That's what I've been worried about too. I can't help wondering what we're going to do. Furthermore, I will age…you can outlive me as long as your parts are intact."

Metal nodded silently. "We can't ignore this. That would be silly. A problem cannot leave until a solution is found. Both questions pose a significant foe to our way of living."

Amy frowned after a thought invaded her head. _Normally, males are turned on by females in some way or look at them oddly. Why…hasn't he?_

"Metal? Just how…living are you?" asked Amy suddenly.

Metal stood up suddenly and his computer activated a listing program that was installed to state functions. A robotic voice replaced his own, and he began listing.

"My biological functions were created in order to make me equal to Sonic the Hedgehog since Eggman decided that the problem with robots is their inabilities concerning living qualities." He began. "I am capable of functioning with emotion, free thought, free will such as decisions on loyalties and the like, and several other functions. Would you like me to list them?"

"Umm…Metal? Can you hear me?" Amy asked.

"Negative. Metal Sonic's consciousness is deactivated. You are speaking to his computer."

"Okay…um…what…are your functions on anythingrelatedtolove?" she asked nervously.

Metal Sonic's eyes showed a thin, red line flash across it to show processing the request. "Not understandable answer. Anythingrelatedtolove is not found in the word directory. Are you speaking a different language?"

Amy sighed and closed her eyes. "What are your functions on anything related to…love." _This is so awkward…_she thought.

The thin line flashed across his eyes again, and he replied, "Emotion wise, Eggman has installed the emotion love. It was necessary to ensure that Metal Sonic became every inch of an equal to Sonic the Hedgehog."

_Okay, that was helpful. _Amy thought. "How about…" Amy bit her lip. "Lust."

The line flashed again, and the cpu replied, "Word found, function not. Suggestion: Eggman may have not seen such a function useful in any manner since lust is a hindering feeling and not useful. If anything it would corrupt the hosts mind, and annialate any amount of intelligence it had."

Amy frowned at that information. She found it a bit insulting, but…it was true. She wasn't sure how he would be around her once their relationship got stronger, and she wanted to know what to expect. She breathed a sigh of relief, and uttered, "That's all."

"Affirmative. Rebooting normal systems. Consciousness coming back online." Came the monotonous reply as Metal Sonic's red eyes reappeared.

"Did you find whatever you were searching for?" he asked.

"Yeah…but it was strange talking to a computer." Amy said. "I would've rather talked to you about it."

Metal Sonic walked over to her and replied, "I'm sorry…I apologize. I felt that you would rather be informed by a computer. You seemed...flustered."

"Yeah." Replied Amy. "Let's put the child thing behind us for now. It's too early for that. What about age?"

"I…don't know how to solve that…" Metal replied unhappily. "I'm sorry Amy. I am creating complications repeatedly."

Amy shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. I actually kind of envy you. I could become a Metal version of me—"

Amy was cut off before she was able to finish her sentence. Metal Sonic rushed at her with startling speed, and put his hands in hers. "Never Amy; you should never have to try to make you someone who you aren't. You're you. And I don't want any part of your personality to be lost in a mechanical being." He said calmly.

"But Metal…I'm going to be affected by lust sooner or later…I'm a mammal. Our love may be true and unbreakable…but…sooner or later it's going to hit me, and I'll be attracted to someone else uncontrollably. It won't be my fault but…I can't do anything about it!" she cried. "I don't know what to do."

Metal Sonic hugged her and rubbed her back silently. "Amy…I may not know what to do…but whatever I can do…just let me know, and I'll help you."

Amy cried into his metallic body as she choked out, "Thanks Metal."

(Meanwhile…)

Metal Tails returned to the base, dripping with rainwater. He walked into the computer room, with a defeated look on his face. He sat down against the wall on a pile of rectangular metal objects.

"By the look on your face, I can see that it did not go well." The computer said, it's screen flickering back on.

"I don't understand it." said Metal Tails sadly. "What makes a good counterpart?"

The computer took a moment to reply. "A counterpart is a group of two people who look after each other. Kind of like partners." It said emotionlessly. "I trust you found someone who would fit that description?"

Metal Tails shook his head. "People are so…attached to each other. They all strive to be accepted by each other, they love each other, they become friends with each other…I don't think a single one of them could live without a community to live in." he said sadly. "They would go crazy if they felt isolated."

The computer began a reply, "I know a few in my database that we have sufficient data on to create a personality copy. May I suggest Knuckles or Shadow? Perhaps not…they don't seem to be…able to become a good counterpart. However…we did recover an undamaged computer on one of our robots in the battle scene. Perhaps the data there could help?"

"I don't see how." He replied. "I suppose I could try to talk to Tails himself on this matter…but I doubt he would be willing."

"You don't have to." The computer said, extending a robotic arm from the ceiling. It was carrying a small, flat device the size of a baseball mitt. "I have here a mind scanner. You can download what he knows on a single topic with this. It can't download some things, but information on people should be easily discovered."

Metal Tails eagerly took it and read the instructions provided by the computer on how to use it.

"Alright. I will enter his house at 2:12 a.m. sharp and download whatever information on people I can from his brain. Perhaps since he knows what kind of people work well with him, I can find something useful." He turned to the computer. "Sound good to you?"

"It's a good plan. Just make sure he isn't awake. Some people have trouble sleeping at that time of day." said the computer cautiously.

"Not to worry." Metal Tails said, while moving toward the door. "I would rather not fight my copy, but I am significantly stronger than he and his inventions combined. I shouldn't have any trouble."

"Good luck to you then." said the computer before going into sleep mode.

Metal Tails sped forward across the landscape towards Tails home; his sharp, blade like tails propelling him forward. Once he reached his house, he concealed himself inside a nearby tree. _Computer. Wake me at 2:09 a.m. That should be enough extra time to enter his home without awakening him._

_Affirmative. Activating sleep mode to conserve energy._

_Too easy. _Thought Metal Tails. _I would've thought that my copy would've at least had some kind of guard droid to protect him. How fortunate. Not even a radar to tell him I'm in the area…at least none that I can detect._

He drifted off into sleep a second later. Wondering what kind of company he would receive from the data found.

(Back at Amy's house.)

Metal Sonic and Amy had decided that they would let things be, for the time being at least. They had decided that Metal would bring Amy back to her senses if any mind warping hormone drove her out of control. Metal joked about using Amy's hammer to do so, but Amy was still a bit worried about the situation until Metal reassured her that things would work out.

"But Metal, what about you? You will outlive me." said Amy sadly. "Won't you be lonely again?"

Metal embraced her and said, "I won't outlive you. If you die of old age, I'll be right with you. Robots like me should never have been created. We are too powerful, and live too long."

"Don't say that." Amy said, "You're the only one who would actually really get to know me like that. Besides…it's for the best."

Metal nodded. "The answer to our problems will come before long. For now get some rest. You're not nocturnal you know." He chucked.

Amy laughed, and replied "You're right. Good night Metal."

After she went to her room to go to sleep, Metal Sonic sat down on the couch and shut down for the night.

Hoog. Thank goodness that I can still write. I got God to thank for this. Thank you everyone for telling me your opinions. I hope you'll enjoy this.


	15. Chapter 15

Before the chapter, I'd like to clear something up that wasn't clear before. Metal Tails is not the Tails doll. I saw a picture of what another person thought Metal Tails would look like, in a form similar to Metal Sonic's design, and I took that, and altered it a bit. Instead of tails he has two big steel blades in the shape of tails. In my mind he looks a bit different too, but I'll let you use your imagination. I apologize if this chapter isn't very good. It's like the calm before the storm as they say. Enjoy.

The rain had begun again. It wasn't pouring, but it was raining. Metal Tails reactivated himself, and leapt out of the tree.

_Lifeform targeted. _His computer announced. _Weakness discovered in door hinges._

"A weakness huh? Tails I'm disappointed in you." Said Metal Tails with a chuckle. Little did he know, that a few small eyes were watching him as he ripped the door off it's hinges.

(Back at Amy's house.)

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The screen Metal Sonic had shoved in the drawer was beeping with the word "warning!" on it. Getting no response, it extended an antenna, and sent a message to Metal Sonic.

His eyes activated and he swiftly pulled out the screen. Unfortunately, Metal Tails had already went inside the house, so he didn't see him. "Strange…" thought Metal out loud. "Robots, do you know what it was?"

Words flashed on the screen as he read them.

"Tails…highly armored…and with…weapons…walked…by…us. At this hour? I guess those robots I got do get to do something. I'll check first thing in the morning." He said, placing the screen back in it's compartment, and shutting down again.

(Back at Tails's home.)

Feeling a bit goofy since his first mission was working so well, Tails found the sound file for Eggman's voice, and started talking like him.

"Oooh ho ho ho! Now you will feel the power of my new ultimate weapon! Go my minion! Show this fox your power!" said Metal Tails. He was even activating his theme song. Quitting the silliness, he activated a scanner, doing a quick scan over the home.

"No defenses detected…good." He mentally grinned. "A large amount of metal objects detected below the home, but none on the surface though." he said to himself. Walking over to Tails's bedroom, he opened the door, and entered as silently as he could.

Tails wasn't aware of this and kept sleeping. Metal Tails pulled out the scanner and placed it over his head for a few seconds before actually placing it on his head, hoping it wouldn't wake him up.

Unfortunately, it did. Tails's eyes flashed open and he screamed once his eyes came into focus. Metal Tails reacted quickly, and he clamped both of his hands over his arms to prevent him from moving.

"Sorry Tails. It's an honor to meet you, me being your copy and all, but I must get this data. It won't hurt at all, and I'll leave once I have it, but I must get it! Don't struggle and I'll let you get back to sleep okay?" said Metal Tails.

"But…didn't Eggman die?" asked Tails as he stopped struggling.

"Umm…yeah he did." said Metal Tails a bit sadly. "I would've liked to meet him but I suppose it's too late for that. Now, I'm going to put this device on your head for a minute. Don't worry, all it will do is get the data I need, and then I will leave. Simple as that." he said, picking up the scanner he dropped.

"Okay…what are you searching for?" asked Tails as the scanner was placed on his forehead.

Metal Tails pressed a button on the invention and spoke into the built in speaker, "People I know" the invention processed the request and said, "Initiating scanning."

"You want to learn about the people I know?" asked Tails. "You know…you're a friend, I would've told you."

Metal Tails scratched the back of his head nervously. "I would've but my calculations showed you wouldn't exactly welcome me upon sight. Most likely you would get Sonic, or try to defeat me yourself; my apologies."

"Well…it's okay I guess, but why do you want this information?" asked Tails.

Metal Tails lowered his head and stared at the floor. "I…have emotions. I need a companion or I will internally die. I am searching for that companion in your brain, since I was unable to find a person with a compatible personality. I also realized that if I scanned your brain…I could retrieve memories, and that would be especially useful to me when creating a being. I would know exactly what they are like, and I could see it for myself." He admitted.

Tails shook his head. "No, you can hang out with us and our friends! There is a person like you called Metal Sonic that is with us now. We don't mind having more friends to hang out with!" (In case you didn't know, Sonic didn't just tell Amy. He told others too.)

"Really?" asked Metal Tails in surprise. "I'm really happy to hear that…but I can't. I have to lead the robots in Eggman's base. They need a leader; a purpose to live. I can't just leave them. It's the worst feeling in the world to not have a purpose. I need to take care of them and help them. I'd welcome you guys if you came over though."

"Okay." Said Tails.

Metal Tails lifted the scanner off his head. "I got what I wanted. It was a pleasure to meet who I was copied off of. Thank you Tails!"

Tails sat up and waved as Metal Tails left. "Thank you as well! We'll visit you someday!"

Closing the door as he left, Metal Tails wore a happy grin. _I got to meet who I got copied off of!_ He thought excitedly. He whipped up his tail blades, and they started to propel him forward.

Until that is, one of the small robots, sensing "weapon movement" (the tail blades) latched onto his leg and unleashed a powerful emp wave, completely stopping Metal Tails from functioning, sending him falling to the ground.

_Crud. I can't move at all! _He thought in frustration. _I should've told the computer to install defenses against this kind of thing. _He tried pushing himself up, and after awhile, he did start moving again, but another wave hit him, and he lost control again.

_Blast…oh look, the sun is up. Perhaps Tails will wake up and get whatever these are off me. It appears he did have defenses._ He thought.

Metal Sonic woke up the next day, at the crack of dawn like he said, and pulled out his screen, which he immediately activated.

"Target disabled…good, I'll be right there." He said, putting the screen away.

"Oh…I should not run off again without Amy's permission or without her coming with me. I'll go ask her."

He walked to her room and opened the door. Amy's room as well was pink with a decent amount of furniture…the normal kind of stuff you'd expect; a dresser, a bed, and a desk. Metal Sonic looked at Amy sleeping and changed his mind. "Perhaps…I should…wait? No…each robot only has one pulse, and I have only a few robots to use. I'll wake her up." He said.

Walking over to Amy, he lightly shook her. She didn't wake up. Instead, she just rolled over in her sleep.

"Hmm…" he thought. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Laughing softly, he lowered himself to her ear and whispered, "Amy...your house is no longer pink. It's purple with pink spots."

"WHAT?!?!" she suddenly yelled automatically, waking herself up. Looking around, and noticing Metal laughing mildly, she glared at him.

"Metal…it's way too early for pranks." She said with a yawn. "Is something wrong?"

Metal Sonic pulled out the screen out of it's hiding place. "Do you remember my project A. M. D. B.? The defense against Tails? Well, they got a robot that looks like Tails pinned down with emp waves."

"Are you serious? I thought I killed Eggman three years ago!" Amy exclaimed.

Metal Sonic nodded. "I want to go investigate. I promised you that I would not leave you, so I needed your permission before running off and leaving a note again. That would probably not bring back good memories..." he explained.

"I appreciate it Metal, but I think you're taking what you promised a bit too seriously. I'll get dressed and we'll go together to see what this thing is." Amy said.

"Hurry please. I only have a few robots left that have emp charges in them." Metal said as he walked of the room.

It didn't take long for Amy to get ready, and race downstairs. She was curious, and didn't want the robot to get away either. The two of them zoomed off toward Tails's home.

(Back to Metal Tails.)

Metal tails to be honest was ticked. The robots wouldn't quit. Since his functions were disabled he wasn't able to tell how many of them there were. Only his eyes and "brain" were working. Honestly, do you know how frustrating it is to try to move, only to get zapped in the back by electro magnetic pulses repeatedly? He hated feeling like this; helpless, and unable to do anything with no help for who knows how long. He knew Tails was the kind of person that could stay inside his home for weeks, and not come out. Spotting someone in the distance, he recognized one as Amy Rose…but the other resembled Metal Sonic sort of, but…_that couldn't be him unless his entire body was redone. _He thought.

Metal Sonic landed near him and placed Amy down. "Who are you? Are you a friend or an enemy?" he asked.

Metal Tails was unable to move his mouth, and simply glared upward at him in frustration.

"Metal…I don't think he's a friend." She said, seeing the glare from Metal Tails.

"Indeed. I will tell my robots to get off him…well…the two that are left anyways." He said.

Once the emp left, Metal Tails stood. Closing his eyes, he attempted to calm himself down, reminding himself that the very reason the base computer had chosen him was because he wouldn't be blinded by his feelings. He opened his eyes and said, "I know who you are" he said pointing at Amy. "But you…are you a robot built by Tails or something?" he asked, turning his look to Metal Sonic.

Metal shook his head. "No, I am Metal Sonic. I was "killed" in the battle with Eggman. I was transported to a spare body I had created, and I came back to live with Amy. But who are you?" he asked.

Metal Tails grinned. "I'm Metal Tails. I am a copy of Tails. I was made by Eggman's base computer. It's nice to meet you two." He said holding out a hand.

Amy and Metal eyed him for a moment, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Metal Tails." said Amy, and Metal Sonic soon did the same.

"Sorry that my robots did that to you. They were made to target Tails, and alert me to any aggressive things Tails might do." He explained.

Metal Tails looked at the robots peering at him on the ground, and turned his arm into a gun, and fired an explosive into the tiny robots, destroying the small group instantly.

Amy gasped in surprise, and Metal Sonic stepped forward. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Metal Tails turned his gun back into an arm and replied, "I can't stand those things. Their emp abilities are ridiculous." he said, crossing his arms and glaring at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic growled angrily at him. "You could've been that robot! How can you just blast them to bits like that?"

"Okay, okay, maybe you're right…" said Metal Tails as a silence entered the group.

"Well, now that we see you aren't a threat…you're welcome to visit us sometime if you want." said Metal Sonic.

Metal Tails started spinning his tails, and charged up his engine. "I apologize for my outburst…maybe I'll visit one day, but now I need to get back to base." he said. And with that, he sped off, sending dust flying, and a great deal of wind.

After he left, Metal Sonic sighed. "I can't believe there is another one like me running around now. How is he going to handle this?" he grumbled.

"Don't worry about it Metal. You found a way, and I'm sure he will too." She said yawning. "Let's go back home, I'm still sleepy."

"Alright…" he said, preparing to leave. _I'm just concerned WHAT way he will choose._ he thought. _And the fact that Eggman's base computer made him is disturbing…I'll have to investigate it sometime._

(At Eggman's base…)

Reaching the base quickly, he walked inside the base and yelled, "Computer! Computer! I have retrieved the data!"

The computer flickered on and it's robotic voice had the feeling of excitement vibrating through it. "Fantastic! We will now have our second leader! Put the mind scanner in my claw, and I will examine the data. You may then browse through it and watch or read anything you like."

Metal Tails placed the scanner in the computer's claw. The claw retreated back into the computer, and it began retrieving the data; putting it in easy to access categories. Memories were made into movie files, and thoughts were written down and saved. Once complete, the computer beckoned to the keypad in front of it. "Alright here are his memories on people he knows, but choose wisely. Keep in mind that this is the kind of person that will lead our people alongside you for as long as you like." The computer said bringing the files onscreen.

Metal Tails was very excited. Walking over to the keypad, he started browsing through the various files and folders, memorizing all data he came across. However…there was one person in particular that interested him. Once he finished looking through the memories and data, he pointed to a name and said, "Computer make her my compainion. She's perfect."

The base computer seemed to be overjoyed. "Excellent choice Commander! I didn't think you'd choose her, but it works with your personality."

Metal Tails nodded. "Download this personality into the cpu, and prepare the parts necessary to create her. I will help in whatever way I can."

"Affirmative." The computer replied. "This won't take long at all now that we have the copied emotion chip, and files needed from your cpu. I can't wait to see how she turns out."

"Neither can I." said Metal Tails. "I'd like to input the ideas I have on her design if that's okay. I have a few ideas watching the memories." He said.

"No problem." The computer said. "Plug yourself in."

Woo I'm happy. I used to get this chapters up like…one every three to seven months…but now three have gotten up in one month! Let me know if there is something you don't understand. Thanks for reading!


End file.
